Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Quest to Save Equestria
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel to Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Merpony Magic, During a terrible rainstorm. Sun and the Dazzlings explain to the others on how they along with Princess Twilight and her friends journey outside of Equestria to save it from the Evil Storm King. See how much, adventure, friendship, and singing come in the girls' adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rainstorm Story

In Canterlot City, there is a real heard storm that's been going on for days. The storm is coming down, that it's advised by Mayor Mare to stay indoors until the storm is over. Sadly, the girls and Wire Wolf visited Sun the day before, and the storm has come in quickly.

Now Sun, the girls, Wire Wolf, and the pets are in her bedroom… bored. They feel like there is nothing for them to do.

Aria groans in frustration, and says, "I hate rainy days, especially. There's so boring, I feel like I can sleep for years."

Suddenly, Sonata has an idea, "I know! How about we go outside spin around while playing golf!"

"No!" Everyone bluntly reply.

"Sonata, the whole point of the thunderstorm is to not go outside, especially with a bunch of metal," Sun says.

"Yeah. Unless, you want to be the first human lightning rod," Adagio adds with a glare.

"Aww, then I got nothing," Sonata whines, and lies back on Sun's bed.

"Oh I'm sure we can come up with something. Something that doesn't involve listening to the loud thundering, the crashing of the rain, or even the flash of lightning," Fluttershy says as she is getting scared to hear the storm.

Just then, the thunder clashes in a boom, and the lightning flashes bright. And the rain continues to pour.

"I never seen a storm like this. School had to be closed because of it," Twilight says.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's going to be longer before the storm is over," Wire Wolf adds.

Falling Star looks out the window, "We've been stuck here for three days. And the rain doesn't look like it's going to stop."

"Yeah. I wanna go home," Sonata whines.

"Me too," Fluttershy sadly agrees, letting Angel Bummy on the head.

"Don't worry darlings, I sure the storm will be over soon. How about we listen to the weather and hear what they think?" Rarity replies.

Sun turns on the radio in her room, and they are listening to what the weather man is saying.

"And it seems like the storm continues to fall. It might be another few days before the rain can become a shower," the weatherman on the radio says.

Sun then turns off the radio soon after.

Rainbow groans, and complains, "Another few days! It might as well be a few months, or a few years!"

"I know. I hate it too, but we don't have any options," Applejack replies.

Just then, another thunder boom and lightning flashes. Follow by a baby crying.

"Oh that must be Regana," Fluttershy suspects.

"The storm must have woke her up," Twilight agrees.

Sun gets off the bed, and says, "I'll go get her."

Sun walks to the next room. She walks down the nursery and look to the crib to see Regana crying.

Sun picks Regana up, and rock her in her arms.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here. Don't cry sweetie, don't cry," Sun says, showing a smile.

Soon, Regana stops crying, and is able to calmly whimper.

Sun calmly says, "Don't worry, I'm here. Now, I'll bet you're hungry."

Few minutes later, Sun has made Regana a bottle, and gives it to her. The baby grabs hold of the bottle and drinks the milk inside it.

"Glad to see the youngin' is feelin' better. The storm is making a ruckus like Giants stomin' their feet to the ground," Applejack says.

"Yeah. From the looks of this storm, I'll bet a certain storm lover will just love to see it," Sun says.

Aria groans, "You mean the Storm King. Yeah, I can picture him enjoying this kind of storm, especially if he created it himself."

"The Storm King?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Who is that?" Twilight asks.

"He was that meanie who tried to take over Equestria and steal Sun, Princess Twilight, and the other princesses magic," Sonata answers.

"I know. He was the worst, and has no taste in armor fashion," Adagio says.

Then bluntly says, "And he's kind of a weird."

"And the worst," Sonata adds.

"Why you say that?" Rarity asks.

"Well, the Storm King tried to conquer Equestria, and other places, including the Hippogriffs kingdom, tried to get his claws on anything magical… And let's not forget he tricked Tempest Shadow into helping him taking over Equestria," Sun says, listing the problems.

Wire Wolf firmly says, "Sounds like this Storm King is not someone you want to be friends with."

"Now that you mention it, you never did told us what happened when you were at the Festival of Friendship in Equestria," Twilight remembers.

"Yeah. You and the Dazzlings never told us what happened," Rainbow adds.

"Have you not forget how tired we were? It happened sometime after the memory stone incident," Adagio says.

"And I guess we kind of forgot to tell you guys about it," Aria adds.

Fluttershy shyly asks, "Well, if you all don't mind… Maybe you can tell us about it now?"

"Yeah! We want to hear it!" Pinkie cheers.

"And we're still going to be stuck here for another few days or so, we might as well hear the story," Falling Star adds.

Sun thinks about it, and says, "Well, it is a very long story, but I think the girls and I can tell rest of you what happen."

"That's the spirit," Applejack says.

Pinkie cheers, "Yay! Story time!"

Just then Pinkie stomach growls.

"How about we have some lunch while we listen to the story?" Twilight suggests.

Later on, Sun and the other gather around the living room. They have made some sandwiches, snack, and drinks of different varieties.

"So Sun, are you and the Dazzlings ready to tell us the story?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes Rainbow, we are," Sun says.

But Pinkie interrupts, "Hold on a second!"

Pinkie runs into the kitchen to do something. Sun and the others wait for like a few minutes. They wonder what she can be doing. She then comes back to the living room and sit out the couch with a big popcorn bag that is almost the same size as her.

Pinkie happily says, "Okay… Go!"

Sun and the Dazzlings giggle in reply.

Sun begins to start with the story, "Alright… It all started in a sunny day in Equestria…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Festival of Friendship

On an early day, pegai are flying over the clouds.

Song:

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _See the ponies trottin' down the street_

 _Equestria is where they wanna meet_

 _They all know where they wanna go_

 _And they're trottin' in time_

 _And they're trottin', yeah_

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _Yeah, they got the beat_

The pegasi fly down from the clouds and over the path where many ponies are going in the same direction. Everyone pony around Equestria are heading to Canterlot, the capital city of Equestria.

 **Song:**

 _Go-go music really makes us dance_

 _Do the pony, puts us in a trance_

 _Do the watusi, just give us a chance_

 _That's when we fall in line_

 _'Cause we got the beat_

 _We got the beat_

 _We got the beat_

 _Yeah, we got it!_

Ponies who are already in Canterlot are putting up decorations, setting up tables with food on it, and even games and music. As some of the ponies are setting the food and tables up for a special banquet, Spinke jumps on a gelatin, and jumps off, and start running with a pile of scrolls in his hands.

As Spike runs, he shouts, "'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through!"

Spine runs past the crowd of opens who are arriving to the city. Many of them are so excited for a big festival today.

The white earth mare looks around, and happily says, "Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here!"

"I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable!" Apple Cobbler agrees.

Some of the pegasi take to the sky, and are excited for this special celebration

"Princess Twilight and Princess Sun must have their hooves full with this giant Festival!" Clear Skies says.

"Are you kidding?! Princess Twilight's smart and organized and cool under pressure! And Princess Sun's also smart, has leadership, and knows what to do when things go wrong! There's nothing they can't handle!" The other pegasus says with a smile.

Inside Canterlot Castle' hallway, Princess Twilight is meditating as she focus her magic and stretching her wings, and is wearing her gold crown with magenta gems on it.

"Ommmmm…" Princess Twilight says, sounding relaxed.

But then starts to panic, "Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves."

She hoof face her horn as she groans, "Ohhhh!"

Sun who is with Princess Twilight in her human body walks up to Princess Twilight. She is wearing her orange shirt with short sleeve down her shoulders, magenta skirt, and black boots and leather sleeveless jacket with studs on the collar. She is also wearing a crown with red gems on it.

Sun says, "It's okay Twilight, I'm sure Princess Celestia and the others will love your idea for the celebration."

Just then, Spike opens the door, and walks in with the paper.

Spike walks down the halls as he says, "Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs."

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting!" Princess Twilight says in relief.

"Whachoo talkin' 'bout?" Spike mumbles.

"I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me?" Princess Twilight in concern.

"It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing," Spike says.

"Smile?!" Princess Twilight asks, turning to Spike with a big smile.

"Eh... no. You're a Princess, too," Spike clarifies.

"He's right, we're both princesses. And I'm sure you'll do fine.

"Right!" Princess Twilight says.

Princess Twilight then uses her magic to open the large doors to reveal the throne room. There is a red carpet that goes to the two thrones one yellow and one is blue. There are beautiful color glass windows. At the end of the carpet are the other three princesses: Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen!" Princess Twilight says, sounding excited.

"Yes, Twilight! We are very excited!" Princess Celestia says.

Then Princess Cadence says, "Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning."

"I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction," Princess Luna adds.

"Yes, she is the... "mane" event!" Princess Twilight jokes with a smile.

Then she says, "And to make it extra special, I could use your help."

She turns her head, and calls out, "Spike?"

Spike then pulls a large whiteboard on wheels. There is a picture of a stage for the show, and a few equasions.

"Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset." Princess Twilight says, walking to the whiteboard.

Then she says as she draws the calculations, "And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage… "

"Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south… " Princess Twilight instruct drawing Celestia, the sun, and the angle degree.

Then she draws a picture of Luna, the moon, and her angle degree as she says, "… and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly!"

She then draws the calculations on what the two light of the sun and moon will bring.

Sun and the other princesses stare at Princess Twilight's plan.

"I…" Princess Twilight tries to speak up.

But Princess Twilight continues, But wait! There's more!"

She then adds a drawing of an aurora and explains, "Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show!"

Above the whiteboard, shimmering sparkles appears over it

Then Spike announces, "Presenting Songbird Serenade!"

Spike then holds up a cardboard Songbird Serenade

Then jumps on the whiteboard, and goes, Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho!

But then falls over, "Whoa!" and hits the ground.

Spike meekly says, "Ta-da…"

Sun and the other princesses look at Princess Twilight and her plan with stares.

"So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party," Princess Luna calmly says.

"Isn't that a little… complicated? But I do admit, it does seem pretty cool," Sun wonders.

"Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic," Princess Twilight says, and let out a nervous laugh.

Princess Celeista comes up to Princess Twilight, and says, "Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. And that goes the same for you Sun."

Sun walks over to Princess Twilight and Spike.

Princess Twilight meekly asks, "So... that's be a no?"

Suddenly, Rainbow's voice shouts, "Yes!"

Outside of Canterlot in the sky, Rainbow Dash is clearing up the sky by kicking the clouds away.

Once the sky is clear, Rainbow says with pride, "Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!"

Rainbow then flies down courtyard where the stage and the tents are at for the Friendship Festival.

On stage, Pinkie Pie is blowing the orange balloon. Once it's big enough, Pinkie uses her crafting skills to make a balloon animal version of Discord. Suddenly, the balloon begins to deflate.

"Whoa!" Pinkie yelps as the balloon blows her away.

On the other side of the stage, Fluttershy is with her birds practicing their bird music for the show. Her rabbit Angel is dressed like a bird as well. However, it's been interrupted by Pinkie running across the perches for the birds.

"Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!" Pinkie screams, running after the balloon and chasing the birds away.

The only one remaining is a little bird, that bop Fluttershy on the head.

Fluttershy turns as she says, "Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!"

Fluttershy then snuggles the little bird.

Applejack comes over pulling a barrel of her apple cider.

Applejack calls out, "Hey, y'all!"

Hearing Pinkie screaming, Applejack ducks her head as the ballon takes her for a flight.

Applejack asks, "Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider?"

"Ah!" Rainbow replies in excitement to hear that cider is here.

Rainbow flies past Applejack taking the cup, and shouts, "Thank you!"

Then flies back and gives Applejack the empty cup, "Loved it!"

Applejack looks down on the cup to see it empty.

At the stage platform, Rarity, and the Dazzlings are decorating the stage for the show. Of course, the Dazzlings are also in their human forms.

Applejack walks over, and says, "Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert."

"I know what you mean A.J, this is going to take forever," Aria complains.

"Applejack, Aria, darlings, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. Of course, she ask the Dazzlings to help out as well," Rarity says.

"She's right you know," Adagio agrees.

"Fabulous takes forever!" Rainbow complains.

Then says, "But 'awesome'..."

Rainbow then grabs the decorations and set them on the platform of the stage in top speed. After decorating the platform, she flies on stage causing Fluttershy to spin around.

Causing Fluttershy to yelp, "Whoa!"

Fluttershy manages to stop spinning to see she is tied with the ribbon on her legs and has a gem on her muzzle.

Rainbow flies back to the others, and says, "...can get done in four seconds flat!"

"Faster if I do my sonic rainboom!" Rainbow adds, getting ready to blast off.

But Rarity shouts, "Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already."

The others look to see that the ribbons aren't tied up all the way, crooked, and put in different positions, and the gems aren't placed properly either.

"Yeah. I don't think you did a good job with the decorating Rainbow," Sonata comments.

"Oh come on, it's fine!" Rainbow denies.

"If you were raised in a barn!" Rarity disapproves.

But calmly says, "Ahem, no offense, Applejack."

"None taken." Applejack says as Rainbow takes the glass and drinks it and puts it back.

Applejack pours another cider, and says, "Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born."

Rainbow then takes another cup and puts it back.

"And... spent most of my formative years…" Applejack skeptical adds.

"Raised in a barn!" Rainbow shouts, flying back to drink the cup of cider.

Walking to the stage, Princess Twilight, Sun, and Spike are checking to see how the others are doing.

Princess Twilight has the checklist in front her with her magic, "Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready."

"Hey, Twilight! Hi Sun!" The girls call out.

"Hello, Spike," Rarity says.

Spike blushes as he says, "Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh."

"How'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea?" Applejack

"I bet they loved it!" Pinkie scream happily, as she hops by.

"Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic," Princess Twilight sadly answers.

"And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task!" Rarity says.

"And lets not forget that Sun, my sisters and I are helping out," Adagio says.

"But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?!" Princess Twilight panics.

Sun puts her hand on Princess Twilight's and calmly says, "Alright Twilight, breeze."

Then Pinkie comes over, and says grabbing her face close to hers, "Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!"

Pinkie lets go of Princess Twilight causing her to fall on her back.

Pinkie hopes back, and happily says, "But you have us! So stop worrying."

Princess Twilight sheepishly smiles in reply.

 **Applejack:**

 _It's time to show 'em what you've got_

Applejack dust off Princess Twilight.

 **Rarity:**

 _It's time to go and get things done_

Rarity adjust Princess Twilight's crown.

 **Fluttershy:**

 _But you don't have to do it on your own_

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Sun, and the Dazzlings join in.

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun_

Pinkie jumps in, and then pulls the group to a big hug.

 **Mane Five:**

 _We got this, you got this_

 _We got this together_

Soon, Sun and the Dazzlings transform to gain their pony ears extended, hair, and wings. Soon, Rainbow drags Princess Twilight, Sun and Spike into the sky.

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

 _Huh?_

 **Spike:**

 _Whoa!_

Soon, the three are flying in the cloudy sky.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Sometimes the pressure gets you down_

 _And the clouds are dark and grey_

 _Just kick them off and let the sun shine through_

Rainbow then flies through the clouds letting the sun through, and bliding the others. Soon, Sun, Princess Twilight and Spike follow her through the clouds.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _And scary as it seems, more help is on the way_

 _'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too_

Soon the Wonderbolts appears clearing the clouds, and then circle around the four friends.

 **Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts:**

 _We got this, you got this_

 _We got this together_

Then the Wonderbolts clears the cloud that is blocking the sun, but they miss one. Before Twilight can point it out. Rainbow grabs the girls, and fly down to the festival.

 **Crowd:**

 _It's the Festival of Friendship_

 _And we can get it done_

Princess Twilight, Sun and Spike begin to fly around the festival. Bulk hit the target hard enough for the metal part can hit the bell off.

 **Crowd:**

 _A festival that they won't forget_

They then fly off to the Photo Booth and Photo Finish take a picture of them

 **Crowd:**

 _A party to be proud of_

 _A day of games and fun_

Vinyl Scratch is setting up her d.j system and scratching her records. Princess Twilight and Sun give Vinyl a hi hoof to say.

 **Crowd:**

 _Just you wait and see_

 _A magic day in perfect harmony_

Princess Twilight who is still holding Spike, and Sun fly around the festival until they reach the animal area.

 **Fluttershy:**

 _You got this_

Bird whistles melody

 **Fluttershy and bird whistle:**

 _We got this together_

Suddenly, Harry the bear gives Princess Twilight, Sun, Spike, Fluttershy, and Angel bunny a hug. And the bird fly into the sky.

One ofthe feathers almost lands on the pie, but Granny Smith gently blows it away.

 **Applejack:**

 _With friends and family, you are never alone_

Applejack and her entire family are showing Princess Twilight and Sun the pies.

 **Applejack:**

 _If you need help, we've got your back_

Applejack walks behind Spike and gives him a pat on the back, but cause him to belch fire to make a hole on the checklist.

 **Applejack:**

 _You can be honest, let your problems be known_

Applejack, Princess Twilight, Sun, and Spike check out one of the beverages. But Princess Twilight and Sun thinks it tasted a little sour. Princess Twilight pours the sugar in it.

 **Applejack and Apple family:**

 _'Cause you got us to pick up the slack_

 _We got this_

The Apple family comes in with carts full of barrels. Then they place the pies on the table.

 **Big Mac:**

 _Eeyup!_

Then eats the pie he has on his hoof.

 **Apple family:**

 _We got this together_

 **Rarity:**

 _Pay attention to the details_

 _Every gem even-spaced_

 _Make the colors perfect_

Rarity uses her magic to place light blue heart shaped gemstones on the platform.

 **Spike:**

 _Takin' one or two to taste_

Spike sneaks one of the gems and puts it in his mouth

 **Rarity:**

 _Inside and out, beautiful throughout_

 _Generosity is what we're all about_

The girls are on the stage, and Coco, Sassy Saddle walk in with more ribbons. Spike tries to grab another gem, but Rarity brings the basket to Spike. He takes out the gem and stuffs it in his mouth.

 **Spike (with his mouth full):**

 _You got this_

 **Rarity:**

 _You got this_

Princess Twilight then uses her magic to lift up a centerpiece of the stage. It's purple and blue that swirls around each other and have light blue orbs on it.

 **Rarity and Spike:**

 _We got this together_

After putting up the centerpiece, Princess Twilight and Sun fly to the air.

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle:**

 _Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me_

 _I don't know if I'm ready_

 _For all the things they need me to be_

The two princesses look to see the preparations for the Festival

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle:**

 _I am the Princess of Friendship_

Soon, the two fly over the ponies

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle:**

 _But that is more than just a crown_

Soon the two look down at their reflections as they soar over the water.

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle:**

 _It's a promise to bring ponies together_

 _And never let anypony down_

Soon the two fly up into the sky.

Meanwhile, Pinkie is on a cycling beater, mixing up the batter for the cake.

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _We've got an awful lot to bake_

 _Each pony needs a piece of cake_

 **Pinkie Pie:**

Oh, wait! There's something better we can do

She looks to see Trixie's with her fireworks that gives her an idea. As she sees them light up the sky.

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _We're gonna need some more supplies_

Pinkie then brings cart full of supplies.

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _To make a really big surprise_

She brings them to a big pile of supplies.

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too!_

She jumps on the cart that launches the supplies in the air. Pinkie then throws to the contraction working that is going on for the celebration

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _You got this!_

 _We got this together!_

Pinkie then hugs her alligator Gummy.

Up in the sky the Wonderbolt clears the last of the clouds to have a clear day.

Then everypony in Equestria are at the courtyard where the stage is.

 **All:**

It's the Festival of Friendship

Together we are one

A day we will never forget

Everyone are gathered at the stage. Princess Twilight, Sun, the Dazzlings and the others are on stage.

 **All:**

 _And now everything is ready_

 _So when the day is done_

The Wonderbolts puts their hooves together but Derphy falls over.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _The weather_

The Wonderbolt clears the last of the sky.

 **Applejack:**

 _The banquet_

Applejack is with her family with the food preparations.

 **Rarity:**

 _The style_

Rarity is on stage with the other fashion ponies.

 **Fluttershy:**

 _And music_

Fluttershy and the Dazzlings are with the birds and the ponies with their instruments.

 **All:**

 _All will be in perfect harmony!_

Suddenly, a giant party canon appears behind Princess Twilight and Sun. Then it explodes unleashing giant layers of cake. Sun and Princess Twilight look behind them and gasp in shock to see where the giant cake is landing.

One by one, the biggest cake to the smallest cake lands right on top of Sun and Princess Twilight. They both end up yelping when the cake lands on them. Then the cake melts down causing people to panic a bit. Luckily, Princess Twilight and Sun are able to get out of the pile of batter

Princess Twilight angrily scolds, "Pinkie!"

Suddenly, a large candle with some fire on it lands on Princess Twilight's horn.

Pinkie comes out of the cannon, and shouts from the far, "Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning!"

Princess Twilight snorts with an annoyed look as the candle is blown out.

Then goes, "Hmmm…"

Sun facepalm her head and groans, "Urgh, Pinkie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attack on Canterlot

Suddenly, Princess Twilight and Sun hearing excitement in the ponies voices.

Then hears someone ask, "Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is!"

The ponies move out of the way as they see two gray unicorn stallions with black suits and sunglasses moving the audience away to make a path. Walking down the middle is a light yellow peach color pony with black and blonde color mane and tail. She is wearing a black shirt and a pink ribbon in her hair. That pony is none other than Songbird Serenade.

"Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge?"Songbird asks.

Suddenly Photo Finish comes over to take her picture, and Songbird poses for her.

Once she is done, Songbird says, "I need to set up for my sound check."

"Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you," Princess Twilight nervously get out of the cake to greet the singer.

Princess Twilight cleans herself up as she says, "I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so…" But accidently got some cake batter on Songbird's shirt.

Everyone gasp in shock, and talk to themselves about it. Even Princess Twilight is stunned for getting cake on Songbird's shirt.

Then one of the mare's says, "Oh! How embarrassing!"

"Caked in cake?" Songbird questions with a calm smile.

"Heh heh," Princess Twilight nervously replies.

Just then, the security guard with the light brown hair light his horn, and says through the headset, "You have visual on buttercream?"

"Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup," Security guard with the black curly hair says, having his horn light up, and through the headset.

Then he whips the buttercream frosting off Songbird Serenade's shirt.

Suddenly, everypony begins to hear thunder clashing. Everyone gasp and look up into the sky to see a giant storm cloud heading towards the city of Canterlot.

"Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather!" Princess Twilight surprisingly says.

Then sternly looks at Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash?!"

"Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds," Rainbow replies.

"If those aren't storm clouds, then what are they?" Sonata asks.

"It looks like we're going to find out," Adagio answers.

The storm clouds keep getting closer and closer to the city. Suddenly, a strange light blue glow appear in a strange jagged eyes. Then, out of the cloud is a giant sized air ship that has black metal and dark purple color air balloon

Pinkie happily cheers, "Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!"

"Uh Pinkie… I don't think those are clown balloons," Sun worried says.

The airship is making a landing close to the courtyard. As it lands, the airship knock down the towers, and crushes a balloon animal stand, and a small balloon animal flies away.

"...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered," Pinkie says, finally getting the message.

Aria mumbles, "You think."

The ariship has lands in front of the ponies here for the festival. Then lowers metal plant, and flats the balloon animal, causing the ponies to gasp in shock.

Party Favor screams in agony, "Brian, no!"

Suddenly, the ponies and four humans and dragon begin to hear something. Then something begins to come out of the airship carrying a blue metal box with the same marking. Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence look from the balcony to see what is going on.

Finally, the creature comes down from the airship, and puts the box down. The creature reveals to be a hedgehog creature with a fog face. He has gray fur, whitish gray hair like a mohawk, blue eyes, and is wearing a dark gray shirt with the same markings on the box. The box opens up, and a pip comes out to reveal a megaphone, and the hedgehog is holding a microphone connected to it.

Everyone are becoming a bit confused.

"What is that?" Adagio asks.

"I don't have any idea," Princess Twilight answers.

The hedgehog creature annonces through the megaphone, "Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty… Thtorm King!"

The flag comes down to reveal the Storm King to be a satyr with white fur that covers all of his body save for his his hands, and face, which are gray. He also wearing dark armor with the same blue marking on the chest. He is also wearing a horn like helmet.

Everyone gasp in shock, and worried what is going to happen. Even, Princess Twilight, Sun, and their friends begin to grow concern.

But that's not the end of it, the hedgehog creature adds to his announcement, "And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht!"

As the announcement gives out, there is someone else walking out of the airship. To everypony's surprise to see that Tempest is really a unicorn mare. She has dark purple fur with magenta mane and tail, and blue eyes. She is also wearing the same armor as the Storm King and dark shoes. The shocking thing is that her horn is broken and blue sparks come out of it a little.

Princess Twilight questions, "Is that a... unicorn?"

"I think so, but what happened to her horn?" Spike replies, looking confused.

"It looks like it's been… broken off somehow," Sun replies.

Just then, Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence fly down in front of the crowd to confront Tempest.

"Tempest is it? How may we help you?" Princess Celestia firmly asks.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender?" Tempest answers.

Everypony begins to grow every concern.

Sonata whispers to Sun, "I don't think I like her that much."

Princess Twilight walks to the other princesses, and says, "Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out."

"Oh, goody. All four Princesses," Tempest says in satisfaction.

Then Tempest says, "Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

"And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us," Princess Luna firmly says.

Tempest evilly chuckles, and says, "I was hoping you'd choose 'difficult.'"

As soon as she says her statement, Storm creatures begins to appear at the entrance of her ship. Then more airships appear past the clouds. Everyone gasp in shock to see the airship.

Just then, storm creatures jumps down from the ship, and begin to attack the ponies. The ponies scream as they try to run away, but the storm creatures are not letting her leave. Princess Twilight, Sun, and other princess are shocked to see what is happening.

Tempest lights up her horn, and jumps up into the air. Then kicks a strange black orb with green magic to the princesses. Cadence comes in front of the others and uses her magic to prevent it. Sadly, it's proven to be too strong. The orb is able to break Cadence's magic, and hits her.

Cadence screams as she is hit.

Princess Twilight and Sun gasp in shock

"Cadence!" Princess Celestia screams

Princess Cadence tries to break free, but the magic is starting to seal her in some strange purple crystal.

Cadence struggles, and shouts, "I can't... stop it!"

Tempest then run to the courtyard to catch the other princesses.

Princess Celestia turns to her sisters, and instructs her, "Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands!"

Hearing her instructions, Princess Luna nods her head, "Hmph!"

Unaware that Tempest is using another magical orb.

"Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo…" Princess Celestia panicky explains, but screams as she is hit by the orb, and being turned to crystal.

Sun screams, "Celestia!"

Princess Luna gasp in shock. She fights back at the shadow creatures, and fly off into the sky to get help. Unfortunately, Tempest kichs the orb into the air, and hits Luna turning her into a crystal statue. Then the statue begins to fall and rips the fabric at the stage. Before she can hit the ground, Princess Twilight uses her magic to catch her.

Struggling, Princess Twilight screams, "Luna!"

Tempest evilly chuckles to see that she has her chance. She jump up into the air, and kicks the orb right towards Princess Twilight. Princess Twilight stops using her magic to see the magic orb coming close to her.

Just then, Rainbow zooms over, "Twilight!"

Then the orb hits and Princess Twilight is covered in smoke.

Tempest walks over with an evil laugh, and says, "Easy as pie."

"Oh, I love pie," the hedgehog says with a smile.

Then he says, "Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth!"

When the smoke clears up, the one that been turned into a statue is really Derpy wearing a fake horn.

Tempest angrily says lighting up her broken horn with sparks, "That's not the Princess!"

Then he commands, "Grubber, get her now!"

"Guyth, we gotta get the Princess!" The hedgehog Grubber shouts, telling the others.

Furious, Tempest steps on Princess Twilight's crown breaking it.

Able to escape to the exit of the courtyard, Sun is leading the Dazzlings and the others out of the courtyard and out of the city.

Applejack shouts, "Over here, y'all!"

Rainbow and Princess Twilight try dodging the storm creatures, luckily they are able to get away.

"Come on!" Princess Twilight scream.

After avoiding the storm creatures, the eleven friends continue to run as they try to escape the city. They are able to reach the bridge that will get them out of Canterlot.

Just then, two more storm creatures get in front of the exist. Princess Twilight uses her magic to strike at one of the monsters. But one of the storm creatures uses his shield to intervene, and hits the bridge. That action cause the bridge to break and the girls and dragon to fall.

Everyone scream as they fall and splash into the water. The girls are trying to keep their heads up as they are being carried away by the river. Just then, they all let out a scream as they go over the waterfall. The group of friends are able to escape Canterlot, but Tempest and the shadow creatures have taken over Canterlot.

Grubber and two of the big storm creatures look to see the group of friends have gone down the waterfall.

"Which one of you guyth ith goin' down there?" Grubber asks.

The creatures let out growling sounds.

But Grubber sighs, and says, "I would, but I jutht had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thide-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick."

Grubber and the other storm creatures decide to leave since none of them are going to do anything.

Down the river, where the water is much calmer, Applejack's hat is gently being carried by the current. Once it reaches to the shore, Applejack grabs her hat and puts it on her head. Even though she is wet.

Applejack asks, "Everypony okay?"

"I think my bottom's on backward," Rarity answers feeling dizzy.

"We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever!" Pinkie panics.

"We gotta go back there and fight!" Rainbow shouts.

But Spike is against the idea, "Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back?"

Then Applejack asks, "So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep them from Twilight."

Then Adagio says, "She's right, we can't stand here and do nothing. And there is no way we can take on those monsters."

"Especially that commander of theirs! She's mean!" Sonata adds.

As the girls and Spike try to think of what to do. Sun and Princess Twilight sit feeling depressed. They can't get over on what happened to the other princesses.

Then Princess Twilight remembers something that Princess Celestia says, "The Queen."

"Yeah, the Queen!" Pinkie cheers with a smile.

Then asks, "Uh, what queen?

"Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... 'Hippos'" Princess Twilight says.

Then Sun says, "And since Luna can't, so we have to do it for her."

"Uh, hippos? Seriously?" Rainbow questions

"I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry," Pinkie says.

"Hungry?" Spike scaredly questions.

"Hippos?" Applejack says looking confused.

The others look a bit confused.

"Are you serious?" Aria asks.

"Well we don't know for sure," Sun says.

"And they're somewhere south, past the Badlands," Princess Twilight adds.

"That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh!" Fluttershy scaredly replies.

"I'm not even packed!" Rarity panics.

"I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But Sun and I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope," Princess Twilight says.

Sun and Princess Twilight begins to leave to head south. The Dazzlings, and the others look at each other and nod their heads.

Aria comes in front of the two, "Hold on girls, you don't think on just leaving us here.

"Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together," Rainbow adds.

"We got your back," applejack adds.

"Indeedy!" Pinkie cheers.

Then Rarity says, "I am ready to save Equestria!"

"Yay," Fluttershy quietly replies.

"We're all behind you, Twilight," Spike adds.

"And don't' forget about me,"Sonata says.

"We're with you all the way. And we can help slow Tempest down," Adagio says.

"How so?" Sun asks.

"Well, Tempest needs Princess Twilight's magic right, and we got her right here. Also, she doesn't seem to be aware of another alicorn princess with us right now," Adagio explains.

Princess Twilight understands with a smile, "You're right, as long as you three and Sun stay in your human form, there's no way she can know that Sun is an alicorn princess."

"Let's go find this hippo!" Pinkie chers hopping away.

"Uh, south?" Spike says, pointing to the other direction.

"Hehe! Whee!Whee!" Pinkie cheers, bouncing to south.

The others decide to just head south to find the queen of the Hippos or something.

As Pinkie bounces, she goes, "Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy!"

Then she happily asks, "Anypony up for a game of 'I Spy?'"

The others let out a groan in reply.

"No, really! Come on!" Pinkie shouts.

Then Sonata says, "I'll play!"

" I spy with my little eye something that is orange," Pinkie says, beginning the game.

Sonata happily answers, "It's Applejack!"

Sonata and Pinkie giggle with smiles as they and the others travel down the road to go find where the queen which is past the badlands. Their journey out of Equestria is just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Capper of Klugetown

Back at Canterlot, things are not going so well. The storm creatures have captured the ponies and enslaved them. All the ponies are forced to wearing mussels, anti-magic braces, and claps for the wings. One of the storm creatures cut the strings to the balloon causing them to fly away.

At the balcony of Canterlot Castle, Tempest watch as the invasion has been completed, and the storm clouds covered the sky.

After seeing the balloons fly, she says annoyed tone, "All this power wasted on parties…"

She then walks inside the castle to check on the princesses who have been turned into crystal statues.

"... when there are far greater uses," Tempest adds, walking past the Celeista statue and light up her horn with annoyance.

As she walks in the throne room, two shadow creature standing side by side next to a bowl supported by legs, and has some kind of blue liquid inside. One of them presents a bottle with some kind of liquid inside, and it's ringing like a 'cellphone.'

Tempest firmly demands, "Well? Answer it!"

The storm creature uncork the bottle, and pour the potion inside. Suddenly, the spell creature blue like flames. Then shows the same face on the airship…. The Storm King.

"Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works," The Storm King says to himself.

Then he shouts, "Tempest!"

"Over here, Your Excellency," Tempest answers.

"Where?" The Storm king asks, looking around.

"Over here," Tempest answers.

"Huh?" The Storm King questions.

"No. No, right. Look right," Tempest confirms,

"My right?" The Storm King asks.

"Yep," Tempest answers.

After looking around, the Storm King is able to see Tempest now, "Oh. There you are."

Then he says, "Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. 'The Storm King' is tracking well as 'intensely intimidating,' but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh!"

"Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies." Tempest clarifies as the Storm King simply listens.

He only replies with a nod and a, "Mhmmm!

Then the Storm King asks, "So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them?

"Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival," Tempest replies.

With a cold stare, the Storm King says, Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken."

"It won't be a problem," Tempest answers.

"Great! I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo…" The Storm King loudly says in excitement. But then the spell ends up getting 'bad service' and cancels out.

When the flame has disappeared, Grubber is standing behind it with a confused look

"Thorry, bad thpell thervice. You want me to call him back?" Grubber says.

Tempest walks to Grubber, and asks, Do you have the Princess?

Well, uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like she... she might've like, you know, got away... a little bit," Gubber answers, seeing Tempest showing a firm stare.

Then Grubber says, "I know you're dithappointed, but I got one word for you…"

"Thpongecake." Grubber adds bringing out a sponge cake with a smile.

But Tempest zaps Grubber with his horn, giving him a few burns, and making the sponge cake well done.

"I need all four for the staff to work," Tempest says in frustration.

"Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hatth,"

Tempest lost her temper, and angrily shouts to Grubber, "That Princess is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship!"

Grubber yelps and leaves to tell the storm creatures to prepare the ship to go after Princess Twilight. Tempest manages to take a few breaths before calming herself down

Then she says, "Please. How far could one little pony get on her own?"

But far into the desert, Princess Twilight, Sun, and their friends are still traveling to find the queen for the other princesses. Sadly because of the heat, and the sand, finding any sight of s town or city is tiring.

"There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria…" Pinkie says, feeling tired.

Then she begins to laughs like a mad pony.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go!"

She picks up a skull of a dead animal, and tries to hear what it has to say.

"What's that, friend? We're lost? " Pinkie says, talking to the bone.

She then starts laughing like crazy, and coughing before having her face flat on the sand.

"Well it's official, Pinkie Pie has lost it," Aria says.

"I'm so tired," Sonata says, feeling tired and sweaty.

Spike collapses on his knees, and tiredly says with struggles to breath, "We could be going in... circles!" Endless... sand…

"Nothin' for miles... but sand…" Spike adds, exhausted, and stretches his face,

"and this rock…" Spike tiredly says, holding a rock.

Then Spike heavenly breaths showing his rump with a cactus on it, "and this cactus…

"... and this roooooooooaaaaaad..." Spike heavenly breaths of exhaustion, and collapse on the rocky path.

Then repeats, "...this rooooooad..."

Hearing Spike's tired statement, Princess Twilight questions, "Hmm? A road?"

Princess Twilight continues to walk on the path with hope, and says,"Where there's a road, there's a…"

Princess Twilight gasp with a smile.

Everyone looked and are amazed to see what they're seeing. They are seeing a kind of city in the middle of the desert.

"What is that?" Rarity asks.

Pinkie jumps up, and shouts in excitement, "Oooh! A city! We are doing it, you guys!"

"You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa!" Rarity says in excitement.

"Who says that?" Rainbow asks.

"Rarity does," Sun answers.

"So does Adagio sometimes," Aria answers.

"'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria," Applejack replies.

"I can multitask," Rarity says.

"And I don't say that Aria and you know it," Adagio sternly says to her sister.

Surrounded by the buildings, a green bird is flying past it. Suddenly, a rope caught around it's leg, and is dragged down into a cage. The bird has been captured by two pig like creatures.

"Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go!" The pig creature with the hat says.

"To the highest bidder!" The pig creature with the ponytail says.

"Nice!" the pig creature with the hat replies.

The girls have reach the city and are now looking around the city fo see what kind of place it is.

A vender shouts, "Storm King bobbleheads!"

Another vender looks at Princess Twilight, and asks, "Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling?"

Princess Twilight becomes scared and turns her head away from the vender. Fluttershy turns her head to see the bird are trapped in cages.

"Oh…" Fluttershy sadly replies.

Just then, the bird squawk loud.

"Ooh!" Fluttershy scaredly replies, and runs to the others.

As the girls walk in the city. They see blue turtle like creature putting barrels in the car.

Sun politely, "Hi there!"

But then the turtle creature's barrel falls out the of the cart. Luckily, Princess Twilight is able to pick them up with her magic.

"Ooh, We're sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that," Princess Twilight says, offering the creature help.

Princess Twilight begins to help the creature with the cart. Unaware that someone is nearby. A male feline creature has orange color fur, dark blue on his head., and green color eyes. He is wearing a red coat and a purple color bandage around his tail. He turns his head around to see Princess Twilight helping with the merchandise and the cart. And her friends.

The turtle creature angrily shouts, "Hey! No magic around my merchandise!"

The girls scream, and they along with Spike run away. Rainbow stops the turtle creature in his path.

The cat becomes intrigued to see the girls, "Hmmm... Very interesting…"

Princess Twilight, Sun, and the others walks around the marketplace.

Princess Twilight whispers to the girls, "Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in."

"Yes. I have a feeling that these creatures might not be the most friendly ones, and some are a bit shady" Sun says.

Adagio notices someone is missing and asks, "Uh, where's Pinkie?"

Suddenly, they hear Pinkie shouting, "Can I have your attention please?!"

Princess Twilight groans in reply. And Sun facepalm her head with her hand. Applejack also rolls her eyes.

Pinkie is in the middle of the road trying to get the citizens attention.

"Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?!" Pinkie shouts.

A fish creature says, "You want something? You gotta give something!"

Pinkie jumps into his arms, and suggests, "Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend?"

The fish man just drps Pinkie on the ground.

"How about this comb that I've never used?" Pinkie suggests, showing a lizard creature a yellow comb with some of her hair strains.

Pinkie goes to a turtle creature, and asks, "A picture of my sister Maud?"

"This breath mint?" Pinkie asks, showing a small mint to a pig creature.

Then she sheepishly says, "Seriously, buddy. Help me help you."

The pig creature get annoyed and belches his bad breath at Pinkie. Pinkie sniffs it, and falls over for how bad it smells.

Princess Twilight walks to Pinkie, and says, "Pinkie, you can't just take off!"

"And you don't need to announce to every…" Princess Twilight adds, clenching her teeth together.

"Relax, Twilight! I totally got this!" Pinkie reassures with a smile.

Just then, the creatures of the city are stepping forward at the girls and Spike.

"Uh Pinkie, I'm starting to have some doubts about this," Sun worriedly says.

The lizard creature asks, "How much for the giant gecko?"

"Who you callin' a gecko?" Spike asks, feeling insulted. The others become surprised to hear it.

Princess Twilight stands in front of Sun, and says, "Uh, Spike isn't for sale."

Just then, a female horned creature calls out, "I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it!"

"Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that!" Rarity sternly says.

"Heh?" Princess Twilight says looking confused.

Sun shouts, "What?! Are you nuts?!"

Suddenly, the creatures of the city begins to walks towards them as they create a scene. Coming out of the alley is the same cat who has taken an interest to the girls, and is hearing the commotion.

A deer creature shouts, "Gimme that pink one!"

"I'll take the blue one!" The first pig creature shouted.

But the second one shouts, "No! I want the blue one!"

"I need that lizard!" The lizard creature shuts.

One screams, "I'll take that picture of your sister!"

"I want all seven for my collection!" The deer creature shouts.

The girls and Spike stand together, and are surrounded by the creatures in the city.

Just then, the cat creature jumps into the scene, and announces with a warning, "Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with 'pastelis coloritis'.

The creatures gasp in shock

Annoyed Applejack comes up, and says, "Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't…"

But the cat covers her mouth with his tail.

"Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine," The cat creature says.

He secretly covers his tail with purple fruit juice and uses it to spread it on the fish creature.

He looks at the fish creature, and says, "Uh-oh."

The fish creature gasp in shock to see the spots, and panics, "What do I do?!"

"Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off," The cat creature says.

The fish creature screams, "Me parts!"

Everyone gasp and scream in fear of this infection. And run away from the girls as soon as possible.

"Well, all right.," the cat creature says, looking at the girls and let out a purr.

Rainbow flies up to him, and happily shouts, You are awesome!

"Mm-hm," The cat creature replies.

"And quite charming," Rarity says, and giggles with a smile.

Spike huff with his arms crossed, and is starting to be full with envy.

Adagio says, "Well now, who is the feline hottie?"

"Capper's the name. Charming's my game," The cat, Capper answer.

Then he says, "So... to the Hippos, then?"

Then walks away so he can show the girls the way.

Pinkie laughs with a smile.

Sonata happily says, "Thanks you! We can really use some help."

Sonata and Pinkie begin to follow him,

But Princess Twilight stops them, and whispers, "I don't know if we should trust him."

"We could definitely use a friend out here!" Pinkie happily replies.

Capper interupts the conversation, You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself…

 **Capper:**

 _This town is not a nice place_

 _For little fillies all alone_

 _There are lots of twists and corners_

 _That could lead to the unknown_

Capper walks around the girls, and shows them the alley way with some of the creatures.

 **Capper:**

 _Let me guide your way_

 _And I'll be sure to help you through_

Capper walks past the group of friends. Then cuts the rope with his claw.

 **Capper:**

 _You could really use a friend out here_

That cause the board to falls between the roofs, covering the sun. Making the place dark, and showing his green eyes.

 **Capper:**

 _And luckily for you..._

Capper then moves to an alley, and a light shines only on him.

 **Capper:**

 _I'm the friend that you need_

 _When you're lost and don't know what to do_

 _I'm your pal, your amigo_

Capper leads the group of friends to a doorway with a rodent creature.

 **Capper:**

 _Useful and resourceful, too_

Capper and the rodent creature do a special handshake, and opens the door for them

And my help, you'll concede

Is a plus guaranteed

Capper leads them to a market place. While the girls aren't looking, Capper secretly takes the fruit from the merchant.

 **Capper:**

 _You can call and I'll come running_

 _Just follow my lead_

He juggles the fruit, and give two to two fish creatures. Then presents one to Applejack, making her smile.

 **Capper:**

 _'Cause I'm the friend you need!_

 **Mouse Creature:**

 _He's a friend_

 **Scaly Creature:**

 _Quite a friend!_

 **Both:**

 _He's a friend indeed!_

Then they both eat the fruit Capper has give them.

 **Capper:**

You need a bud to spot the danger

Capper leads the way, and stop the girls before a giant foot can step on them.

 **Capper:**

 _A pal to stop the creep_

Spike becomes scared and lean back unaware a tentacle is about to sneak up on him. Luckily, Capper tap it away.

 **Capper:**

 _A chum and not a stranger to assist_

Capper puts a plank between the two roofs over the gap. Soon, the gang cross.

 **Capper:**

 _You need a bro who is cunning_

 _That can help you take the leap_

Now Capper and the gang are riding on a cart. And jump over a gap. Then walk on the tracks by foot

 **Capper:**

 _A friend who knows what's lying in the mist_

Capper then disappears in the mist.

 **Capper:**

 _Don't fear these darkened alleys_

 _They're scary, yes, I know_

Fluttershy walks a little. Then stops with a frighten look in her eyes. On top of a ceiling there are strange creatures opening their red color eyes to reveal bats.

 **Capper:**

 _Why, you could use a friend_

 _To protect you wherever you go_

Before the bats can reach her. Capper brings an umbrella, opens it, and the bats bounce around it.

 **Capper:**

 _And such a dazzling beauty_

 _Covered in dirt and muck_

Capper circles around Rarity and Adagio, and show them that they are standing on mud.

 **Capper:**

 _But now your fate is changing_

Capper then brings out a red carpet and rolls it down to where the girls and Spike stand.

 **Capper:**

 _Now you are in luck_

Capper runs on the carpet to the gang, and rolls on it. Then jumps in front of them

 **Capper:**

 _'Cause I'm the friend that you need_

 _When you're lost and don't know what to do_

 _I'm your pal, your amigo_

 _Lookin' out for friends like you_

Capper the leads the girls on the carpet. The girls happily follows him. Capper is leading the girls to a big building with a windmill on it.

 **Capper:**

 _And my help, you'll concede_

 _Is a plus guaranteed_

 _Just call and I'll come running_

 _We'll say it's agreed..._

Capper then leads the girls and Spike to a wall. He opens the door and the group walk in. Princess Twilight doesn't think this is right trusting Capper. Sun feels unsure about trusting him, but wants to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Once the girls and Spike are through the door, Capper secretly comes to a small lightly blue gray wearing wearing a small hat, and a coat with a scarf.

Capper slips note into his scarf, and says, "Here. Tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will 'magically' erase all my debt."

Then Capper runs through the doors.

 **Capper:**

 _'Cause I'm the friend you need!_

He then runs to where the girls and Spike are. They are riding on some kind of moving stairway. Capper jumps on with them for the ride.

 **Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk:**

 _He's a friend_

 **Rarity:**

 _Quite a friend!_

 **Everyone except Twilight:**

 _He's a friend indeed!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tempest Trouble

After riding on the stairs, and walking up the stairs, Capper open the floor door of his home for the girls and the young dragon.

"Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor," Capper says.

Capper jumps out of the way so the girls and the small dragon can get in. When they look around, they are surprised to see the place is full of old stuff.

"Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge," Rarity complements.

"Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests," Capper replies.

The gang walks around the place to see many different bottles, glasses, and other kinds of decor around Capper's home.

"Ooh! So many fun breakables!" Pinkie happily says.

"Whoa!" Rainbow replies, looking at a teapot with multiple spouts.

Applejack chuckles to see the pot herself.

"Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos?" Capper asks.

"Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos!" Pinkie loudly answers.

"Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears?" Capper questions.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy scaredly reacts.

"I doubt it's any of those," Aria replies.

"You won't know for sure," Capper replies.

During the conversation, Princess Twilight and Sun are looking around the room to see a bookshelf. The two look at the different books that is on the shelf. Then they notices one of the book that has a map on the cover

"Huh?" Princess Twilight questions.

Sun takes the book off the shelf and opens it up. She looks at the book to see that this book has different kinds of maps, and information about cities, islands and other places.

Sun turns her head, and asks, "Hey Capper, mind if I read this?"

"Knock your off kid," Capper answers.

"Thanks," Sun says.

Sun places the book down, so that she and Princess Twilight can start reading it.

Meanwhile in the marketplace, Tempest, Grubber, and the storm creatures have already reached the city, and are looking for Princess Twilight and the others.

As the storm creatures search, they move the stands, look in boxes, and crates, and scaring the citizen in site.

A shark creatures scaredly says, "Please! Please! I don't know anything!"

The storm creatures shoves the items off the standing causing the shark creature to scream.

As the storm creatures search, Tempest and Grubber walks down the market.

"You really think the ponieth got thith far?" Grubber asks, as he holds a caramel apple.

Tempest sniffs a little, then look at the board to see a pink strain of hair on it.

With a grin, Tempes says, "Oh, they're here."

Then Tempest calls out to the different creatures, that catch their attention, "Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is…"

"...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen," Grubber adds holding a caramel apple and showing a confident look on his face.

Just then, someone steps forward causing Grubber to meap, and move out of the way. The creature is the fish creature from earlier. And he is not very happy.

The fish creature angrily says, "You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but…"

"Friends?" Tempest questions, arching her eyebrow.

"Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay!" The fish creature adds in anger.

He then swings his fish to punch Tempest. But Tempest moves her head, and uses her back hoof to punch him in the stomach sending him back. Tempest runs over, and trips him from his feet. She then grabs him by his tail, and throws him from the air, and slams him to the ground.

"Ohhhh, Fishman juth got dropped!" Grubber shouts.

Tempest walks to the fish man and puts her hoof on his back, "Now…"

"Ihhhh…" The fish man groans

" ...about this... 'Capper'..." Tempest evilly says, sparking up her horn, causing the fish man to get scared of her and her horn.

Back in Capper's place, the girls and little dragon are having a great time with Capper. They are telling him stories about their adventures. The gang are laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang!" Cappers says in disbelief.

Then asks, "Is that a real thing?"

"I'll show ya!" Rainbow says spreading her wings, and about to fly in the air to prove it

But Capper stops her, "Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much."

Suddenly, Capper feels his arm being pulled in front of him, making him react, "Whoa, hey, hold up now."

Capper looks to see a needle and thread are sewing together a rip on his jacket. Then the thread is pulled off

"Whoa," Capper replies.

Just then, Rarity uses her magic to place two gold buttons on the collar of Capper's jacket,

"Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous," Rarity apologizes.

Capper is rather confused to see Rarity spiffing him up a little, and the fact Rarity wants to do something nice for him.

"Okay... What's the catch?" Capper asks.

"Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a 'thank you,'" Rarity says.

This makes Capper surprised to hear it.

Feeling a bit remorse, Capper says, "Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really."

"Guys!" Princess Twilight calls out.

She goes up to the table and puts the map on it.

Then she explains, "We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippogriffs! Part pony, part eagle!"

"Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are… Or was it no one has ever heard from them in a while," Capper says, sounding unsure.

"Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris. Far south from here," Sun confirms.

"You mean the mountain right outside the window?" Pinkie asks, pointing out the window.

"Woah! That is so far away," Sonata says.

"How are we going to get there?" Aria asks.

"We can fly there," Rainbow suggests.

"Not all of us can fly, and our wings can't get there from that distance," Sun denies.

Adagio turns to Capper, and asks, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I guess an airship or something," Capper answers, feeling a bit sad.

Seeing the look on his face, Sun walks up to Capper, and asks, "Capper, is there something wrong."

Capper doesn't fully know what to do. No one has asked him about his feeling before.

Capper sighs, "There is something wrong. Which is why you all need to get out of here."

Everyone look at Capper with confused look on their faces.

"What? Why?" Spike asks.

"Because… I am making a terrible mistake right now. In fact, I think I made a lot of mistakes," Capper says, feeling remorse.

"Mistake? What mistake?" Applejack asks.

"It's… kind of a long story. But it's part of the reason why I had to sell you guys" Capper says.

"What?" Exclaims.

"You were going to sell us?!" Rarity shockley asks.

"I knew it! Let's get out of here!" Princess Twilight says in anger.

But Sun grabs her by the tail, "Hold on Twilight, I think there's more to it than just that."

"Like what? For all we know, he's planning on selling us to the Storm King" Princess Twilight asks.

"It's not like I had much of a choice. And there is not way I'll be involved with the Storm King, not after he invaded my first home," Capper says.

"What?" Sun questions.

"Maybe you can tell us about it. Perhaps that will make you feel better," Fluttershy says to Capper

Capper sighs, "I guess so… you might as well know the whole story."

Everyone sit down and circle in front of Capper to hear the story.

"Well, I guess you all are victims of the Storm King too?" Capper suspects.

Everyone nod their heads.

Capper then tells the gang his story, "Well years ago, The Storm King invaded my home in Abyssinia, which is known to be the city of cats. My friend Chummer and I were able to get away by stowing away in a ship. But the Storm King attacked the ships. Back at home, Chummer and I were homeless and had to steal what we need. Of course, I don't want to be a thief anymore. Anyway, we found our way to Klugetown and we started stealing to survive. Chummer and I ended up with Vergo, and I wanted to sell the gem we had to him. We did agree to it, and were going to leave Klugetown."

Capper stops and feel sad.

"Did something bad happen?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm afraid there is. Chummer and I were going to leave, and he already climb on the airship. But then, Chummer started leaving without me, and cut the rope. Then he tricked Vego with a plan rock. I tried to get him to stop, and that we can still be together that doesn't involve stealing. But instead, he throw me overboard and stranded me here. I come to realize that he was never me friend to begin with. And since then, I only look out for myself, and spend my hears here trying to pay the debt I owed him," Capper sadly explains.

After telling his story, the girls and young dragon look sad.

"That must have been so hard on you," Sun sadly says.

"Yeah. It was. Selling you seems to be my only chance to pay off my debt. But then, you all were nice to me, and you all are so cool. I realized that… I just couldn't do that to you. Which is why you all need to get out of here before Vergo comes," Capper answers.

"But how?" Pinkie asks.

"There are airship at the otherside of the city in the docks. If you can reach there, then you'll be on your way to Mount. Eris," Capper answers.

"Sounds good to me," Sonata happily says.

"Then let's hit the road," Rainbow says.

Just then, the front door to Capper's home opens, and another resident of Klugtown enter the house. The creature is a pink mole rat with buck teeth. He is wearing a black-red tuxedo and wearing a black top hat, and yellow goggles over his eyes.

Capper puts his hand on his face, and mutters, "Too late. He's here."

"That's Vergo?" Aria questions.

"Pretty much," Capper mutters.

"Cappr, how are thing doin? I got you message about the magical laser ponies and cute two legged creatures. I got the cages out. So where are they?" Vergo says.

"Uh, did he just said laser ponies?" Aria questions.

"And did he call you guys cute?" Pinkie adds.

Princess Twilight bluntly says, "Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah. I just met him, and he's already getting on my nerves," Adagio replies with a glare.

Suddenly, they hear evil laughter begins to surround the room.

Just then, a familiar pony walks in front of the room with an evil grin saying, "Silly little girls."

Princess Twilight gasp, "Tempest!"

Everyone gasp and yelp in shock to see the pony they're trying to get away from. Fluttershy even tried to hide under the lamp cover.

Tempest evilly chuckles, and says, "Trusting strangers? Big mistakes."

"Huge," Grubber comments.

"Hoo-hoo! My goodness!" Vego says with glee, and walks up to Tempest.

He then grabs Tempest's face, and rubs her cheeks, "Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony?"

Sonata gulps, "I really think he shouldn't have done that."

And Sonata is right, Tempest becomes annoyed and light up her horn. Then uses his magic to give Vergo an electric shock

"Not bad…"

Verko faints soon after. Tempest then see Princess Twilight, Sun, and the otherss escaping from, the window onto the windmill

Princess Twilight screams, "Go! Go!"

"Get her now!" Tempest angrily demands with her horn lighting up.

"You gonna be thcared now, ponieth!" Grubbed replies.

The gang who are not flying are holding onto the windmill with all their might. Sun and the Dazzlings use their magic to gain their pony ears, long ponytails, and wings to they can help the others.

Just then, one of the storm creatures breaks out of the window, and grabs the wooden mill, stopping it front moving.

Princess, Twilight, Rainbow, Sun, and the Dazzlings, grab on to another part of the mill, and push it against the shadow creature.

The girls and the shadow creature push against the force so hard, that the support pole of the windmill is starting to break loss. Just then, the fan the storm creature is pushing breaks off, and other hits him on the head. That cause him to fall inward of the window.

The windmill is spinning so fast, that it begins to bounce and roll away.

At each bounce, Applejack screams, "I'm... gonna... be... sick!"

"Me… Too," Sun adds.

The girls, and Spike scream as they are spinning on the windmill like a spinning ride.

Finally, the girls are able to jump off the windmill and on to the platform. Soon they begin to scream and pant as they run on the platforms. As they run, the windmill is rolling behind them, breaking the platform behind them.

They run and jump over gaps, until they are able to run through an opening. Everyone continue to run to find a way to get out of the city.

Sonata panics, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here, of course!" Aria screams, giving Sonata an answer.

Just then, Princess Twilight sees airships, and shouts, "We have to get there! To the docks!"

"Great! We'll be able to get out of the city that way," Sun agrees.

The girls and Spine run up the a stairs,and reach the docks. By that time, one of the airship is starting to leave the docks.

"Hurry!" Princess Twilight shouts.

Rainbow Dash, and Aria fly fast, and grab the rope on the airship. Rainbow grabs the rope with her teeth, and Aria grabs it with her hand. Soon, the two are able to pull the rope back. And the others begin to climb on it.

The others are starting to yelps and freak to se them walking on the tightrope to the ship.

Applejack gently pushes Rarity as she calmly says, "That's it… Don't look down now!"

"Yay!" Pinkie shouts with a smile, and jumps on the rope.

"Dah!" Spike screams.

That grabs the drop down with Rainbow and Aria in tow. Luckily, the two are able to use their wings to fly the rope back up. But Pinkie isn't able to grab the rop, and now falling.

"Woo!" Pinkie screams.

"Pinkie!" Princess Twilight and Sun screams as they jump off the docks.

Pinkie screams as she is falling down to the ground, but Princess Twilight and Sun are able to catch her just in time. Princess Twilight and Sun fly Pinkie into the air, and are getting tired trying to catch up with the airship.

Finally, they are able to land on the deck of the airship, and Princess Twilight and Sun are tired from the flying

"Best... escape... plan... ever!" Pinkie happily shouts with a smile on her face.

Princess Twilight looks at Pinkie, and exclaims in shock, "What?!"

Suddenly, a rope lasso the three, and pull them in.

Causing Princess Twilight to scream, "Thwa!"

The rope comes from Applejack, who uses it to pull the three inside the cargo behind crates and boxes.

"Shh!" Spike quietly replies, having his finger in front of his mouth.

The group remain quiet when they hears footsteps. And begin to hear voices

"Did you hear something?" A deep male's voice asks.

And then theories a loud squawk.

The deep male's voice says, "Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em."

Then the two hear footsteps leading away from the boxes

Rarity quietly exclaims, "Rats?"

"I hate rats," Adagio replies.

"At least it's better than being caught by Tempest," Sonata replies.

"Yeah," Sun quietly replies.

Then says in her thoughts, "I hope Capper is alright."

Back at the docks, Capper has been captured by the storm creatures, and is thrown on to the docks, with a thud. He looks up to see Tempest slowly walks up to him.

With stern look, Tempest calmly asks, "Now... where are they going?"

Capper gets up on his feet, and says, "Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed…"

Before Capper can answer, he looks down on the gold button Rarity has sewn on to his coat. He starts to feel a little remorse about tricking them, and wants to do something for them for the kindness they gave to him. Suddenly, Capper has an idea on how to fool Tempest.

"They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island," Capper lies, pointing to the direction he wants them to go.

Tempest and Grubber look at the direction of east, then look at each other.

"So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way," Capper says, slowly walking past Tempest, and about to leave.

But the storm guards get in front of Capper, causing him to yowl in fright.

"When I get my Princess. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air," Tempest says

Grubber laughs, and says, Oh, you're gonna go in the thkiff! Which ith a boat! Thpethifically, a air-boat!.

Grubber laughs again, and follows Tempest

Capper yowls after being pushed by the storm guard, and is forced to walk to the airship. He just hope that the girls and Spike can get to Mout. Eris without any problems, and hope his diversion will last long.

As they get on the ship, Grubber says to Tempest, "We make a great team. I love it how you thaid hith fate wuth "up in the air", and then I thaid, 'you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!'"

Tempest sighs, "Grubber."

"I'll be quiet," Grubber calmly replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Showing These Pirates How to be Awesome

High in the sky, the cargo ship the gang are riding on is flying through the clouds heading to who knows where.

Still hiding behind the cargo, Rainbow Dash and Applejack decide to take a peek at the crew members. They see a pink color parrot wearing a black jumpsuit and a bandana, and has a long tail with green feathers on it. The parrot carries a cargo box and puts it down.

There is another one walks by, and scratches his butt.

"Blugh!" Rainbow reacts, sticking her tounge out.

Applejack turns back to Princess Twilight, and asks, "Whadaya think, Twilight? Should we just... ask 'em to take us?"

"Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us!" Princess Twilight whispers.

"Uh Twilight, let's not forget that Capper change his mind and was planning on helping us escape. Besides, if those guys find us, they're going to know that we're stowaways," Sun clarifies.

Suddenly, a box has been lifted from the ground causing the girls to gasp in shock. The one who lifts the box is a dark green parrot with yellow eyes, and darker green feathers on his chest and eyebrows. He is wearing a black jumpsuit with a black hat.

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!" The dark green parrot says, calling the crew.

Just then, another dark green parrot comes over, wearing an eye patch over his eye. He wears the same clothes as the other one. The difference is that he has a yellow circle around the other eye, and he has red feathers on his head.

"Looks like a pack of stowaways," The eyepatched parrot says.

Then the pink parrot from before comes over, and asks, "What are we s'posed to do with 'em?"

Them another parrot comes in with a squawk. This one has light green feathers, a yellow metal upper beak, and light red feathers sticking out of a light color beanie. He is also wearing the same jumpsuit as the others.

The dark parrot says, "I think we tie 'em up!"

Applejack gasp in shock.

"We clip their wings!" the pink parrot suggests.

Making Rainbow gasp with a glare.

"Nah. We scar 'em…" The eye patched parrot says.

Making Rarity yelp.

Then adds, "...emotionally!"

That makes Fluttershy whimper.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno?" The eyepatched parrot asks, turning his head around.

Walking over to the crew and the stowaways, there is the final parrot of the crew. The parrot Captain Celaeno is a she. She has a metal brace on one leg, and the other is a greenish blue peg leg. She carries a kind of book with the symbol of the Storm King. She has a ivory color feathered body, and light green feathers on her head and tail, and green eye shadows. She is also wearing a bodysuit like the others, and has a black bandana wrapped on her head.

She looks in the book, and says, "Storm King's rule book says, 'Throw them overboard.'"

"Huh?" the group react in shock to hear what the rule says.

The eyepatched bird pulls the rope, and a plank appear over the deck, and over the sky. Everyone stand back as the parrots are getting closer to them, and are going to throw them overboard.

Suddenly, the clock strikes one, and a loud whistling with steam coming out blows lout.

Then Captain Celaeno shouts, "All right! That's lunch!"

"What?" Princess Twilight says with a confused look, and finds herself being served some strange food with seeds on it.

Princess Twilight, Sun, and the others look around with confused looks to see that everyone is eating, and so are they.

Confused, Rainbow asks, "Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break?"

Princess Twilight brings her head forward and glares at her.

"Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods," the dark green parrot answers.

"That totally sucks," Aria replies.

Then Spike asks, "So you're delivery guys?"

"And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors," Celaeno answers.

"Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris?" Princess Twilight asks, showing Celaeno the map.

"Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath," Celaeno answers, not sounding pleased and placing the book on the table.

"Right. Still going overboard," Princess Twilight says, in disappointment.

"Wow! That rule book must be very specific," Sonata comment

"Eh, it's nothing personal," The pink parrot says.

Then asks the group, "Pudding?"

"There's pudding?" Rarity happily says, getting her hopes up.

But a bowl is put in front of her, and the green slop with seeds is placed in it.

"Oh," Rarity replies.

Aria pushes her plate away, and whispers, "Granny Smith's cafeteria food is better than this."

"It's rude to make a comment like that," Sun whispers back with a firm expression.

Just then, Rainbow Dash decides to ask, "You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King?"

"Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous," Celaeno answers.

Celaeno then lifts a poster of The Storm King to reveal a black flag with a parrot skull with an x made of two long bones.

"Ooh! I met that guy in the desert!" Pinkie happily says.

Realizing who they are, Rainbow says in amazement, "Whoa! You used to be pirates?!"

"Um, we prefer the term 'swashbuckling treasure hunters.'" The eyepatched parrot says.

"So you're pirates," Adagio replies.

The metal beak parrot replies with a squawk

Sun replies, "That is so cool."

"Yeah. I love pirates. You get to wear an eye patch. You get to carry a sword. And you get to say Argh!" Sonata say, getting on the table.

Then Sonata says, You get to explore the seven seas, or sky in your case. And fight off other pirates, and look for treasure."

Sonata ends up slipping on a bowl and falls over, causing everyone to laugh.

Celaeno laughs, and says, "You know, you remind me a lot of Squabble."

The parrot with the metal beak squacks in reply.

The eyepatch parrot says, "That one is Squabble. I'm Mullet."

"Boyle," The dark green parrot answers.

"Lix Spittle," the pink one answers.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Sun. and this is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze. And the one who fallen on the table is Sonata Dusk," Sun says.

"Hi," Sonata waves.

"Is it true that you get to wear all kind of gems and jewels?" Adagio asks.

"That's true. Until the Storm King came along," Celaeno answers.

"How did you end up working as carrier bird for the Storm King? And for his insane broken honored commander," Aria asks.

"Well, it was a long time ago. It kind of started when my crew and I attacked the Storm King's fleet," Celaeno explains.

"You attacked the Storm King Fleets?! Cool!" Rainbow shouts with excitement.

"Rainbow Dash! Let her tell the story," Sun scolds.

Rainbow crosses her arms in a huff, "Fine."

Celaeno explains, "Well, we just attacked one of the Storm King's fleet, where we met a strange smoke spirit named, Strife who was trapped in a bottle. He gave us warning about the Storm King's other fleets, and we were able to attack it in a few days. Soon we were able to gain riches and other goodies. Of course, one of them that Strife explained was a green gem called a Misfortune Malachite from Abyssinia."

"Um, by any chance it wouldn't be a green glowing gem?" Sun asks.

"Yes. Strife said that it supposed to give power to the owner, but cause disaster for them too. Strife said I can use it for my gain, but I don't trust magic muck. Plus, I don't want to do anything that will put my crew endanger," Celaeno continues.

"Wow! That's very noble of you," Princess Twilight complements.

"Thanks. We had wonderful times, we even found two young boy cats in the ship. I may not take kindly for stowaway, but will for new crew members. So I was willing to take the two in. But then the Storm King attacked, and captured our ship. Luckily, the other were able to get away. The Storm King expected to join him and leave my crew, but I will never do that. When the Storm King tried to take the ship down with the kids inside. I stopped him in the nick of time. But the Storm King didn't took kindly for that, and made us his cargo carriers," Celaeno explains the rest of his story.

"That's rough," Sun replies.

"Yeah. that Storm King sounds like he is so much like bad news," Aria complements.

Then Rarity asks, "By any chance, would one of those cats have orange color fur and a dark blue fur on his head?"

"That's right?" Celaeno answers, looking confused.

"I knew it. You must have meet Capper. We ran into him in Klugetown," Rarity says.

"Yeah. And it sounds like you two came across that very same rock. But Capper said the other cat who betrayed him took away," Sun explains.

"And he hasn't seen the rock since," Adagio adds.

Celaeno sighs, and says, "I guess Strife is right, that rock is cursed."

"Still, you can't just let the Storm King push you around, and making you carry his stuff," Sun says.

"We don't have much of a choice. Otherwise, we'll be facing his wrath right about now," Celaeno says with a sad sigh.

Just then, Rainbow says in a serious tone, "You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or…"

She then rips the poster of the Storm King off the wall, revealing the pirate flag.

"...you could be awesome again!" Rainbow adds with a confident smile.

Princess Twilight tries to say to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a…"

But Rainbow Dash is already on the table

Rainbow Dash:

I know the world can get you down

Twilight Sparkle puts her hoof on her face, "Song."

Rainbow Dash:

Things don't work out quite the way that you thought

Feeling like all your best days are done

Your fears and doubts are all you've got

Rainbow continues to stand on the table. She then walks over to Swabble and give him a chin up by the beak.

Rainbow Dash:

But there's a light shining deep inside

Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em

Rainbow Dash begins to walk on the table. Then she crushes a cup that has water on it, that splashes Princess Twilight on the face.

Rainbow Dash:

And let it shine for all the world to see

Rainbow then flies fast, removing the Storm King banner to reveal a picture of Captain Celaeno in her pirate clothes, with a skull, map, and all kind treasures. The parrots look at the items, and remember the greatness they had as pirates.

Rainbow Dash:

That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome

Applejack and Rarity move the plates over, and begin to beat on the table.

Ponies and Human:

Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!

It's time to be so awesome!

Soon everyone, pony, humans, dragon, and pirate parrots are beating on the table to the rhythm of the music.

Ponies and Human:

Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!

It's time to be so awesome!

All except Princess Twilight, she is looking at the map. She simply rolls her eyes with an annoyed look, and leaves the table.

Captain Celaeno is just standing at the otherside of the table, and is starting to agree with Rainbow.

Captain Celaeno:

You've no idea how hard it's been

Ponies and Human:

(It's time to be awesome!)

Celaeno then brushes her plate and utensils off the table.

Captain Celaeno:

This dull routine we've been forced to do

She then walks over to the portrait of herself and remembers all adventures she and her crew had in the past.

Rainbow Dash:

Don't let them rob you of who you are

Rainbow then gives Captain Celaeno her captain's hat. Then flies back to the others.

Rainbow Dash:

Be awesome, it's all up to you

Captain Celaeno:

I feel the light stirring deep inside

It's like a tale still yet to be told

Ponies and Human:

(It's time to be awesome!)

Captain Celaeno feels inspired that she takes off her bandana and puts on her captain's hat.

Rainbow Dash and Captain Celaeno:

And now it's time to break the shackles free

Rainbow Dash flies backward to the table, and lands on it. Then the other parrot pirates takes off their hats and toss them in the air.

Rainbow Dash and Captain Celaeno:

And start living like the brave and the bold!

Then a treasure chest opens to reveal the parrot pirates old great. A hook, inner tube, and other pirate stuff.

All:

It's time to be awesome!

Boyle puts his hook on metal part of his right arm.

All:

Let loose, be true, so awesome!

Squabble then puts on the inner tube on his neck.

All:

It's time to be awesome!

Captain Celaeno kicks open the door revealing she and her crew in their original pirates clothes. Then dash off around the ship

All:

Go big, be you, so awesome!

Then the ponies, dragon, and humans come out of the door, and they all are dressed as pirates as too.

Mullet:

We used to soar through the clouds in the skies

Mullet swings by, and grabs Rainbow Dash. Soon the two are swinging on the rope across the ship. Of course, Rainbow is wearing a captain hat with a skull on it.

Lix Spittle:

Elaborate schemes we would love to devise

Princess Twilight, Sun, Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie, and Lix are looking at them map. Princess Twilight is navigating the direction. Pinkie draws a picture on the map. Lix, grabs the quill, and draws a picture as well. Rainbow flies over, and gives Princess Twilight the hat.

Boyle:

We rescued our treasure and stored it away

Boyle is holding a treasure chest, and slides it on deck.

Captain Celaeno:

Saving those gemstones for a rainy day

The chest slides over to Celaeno, Rarity, Adagio, and Sonata. Celaeno opens the chest and show the three a shining blue diamond. The three smile seeing their reflection on it.

All:

We see that light filling up our skies

Everyone walk over to the bow of the ship. Celaeno jump over the wooden railing, and walks along the pole of the ship. Rainbow flies right by her.

Rainbow Dash:

So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em

Rainbow grabs the Storm King's rule book and toss it away.

All:

'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly

Captain Celaeno:

Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome!

Spike drums on the wood like drumps.

All:

Hey!

Squabble, Applejack, and Aria are on the rope net.

Spike drums again to the music.

All:

Hey!

Rainbow, Celaeno, and Sun put the swords together.

Spike then beats to the rhythm.

All:

Hey!

Finally Swabble uses his head and beating on the wooden crates in a fast beat, then falls over, beating the last part with his claw.

All:

Hey!

Boyle, Mullet, Adagio, and Sonata join in. Along with Rarity and Fluttershy performing a spin while holding hooves.

Captain Celaeno grabs the steering wheel, and shouts, "Come on! Let's show these little creatures how it's done!"

Hearing the cue of their captain, the four crew pulls on the rope. That opens the compartments that is on the top of the air ballon. Suddenly, large feathers of multiple colors spread out to look like bird wings. Then a giant cawing sound surrounds the area.

The girls and Spike are amazed to see the amazing display of the ship. Meanwhile, Captain Celaeno and her crew feel like their are back to their pirate selves again.

"Awesome! I knew you had it in ya!" Rainbow complements.

Then has an idea in mind, and says, "And now for the finishing touch!"

Rainbow flies off into the sky as the bandana falls from her head. Rainbow flies straight up in the sky.

On deck, everyone are watching to see the amazing event that is going to take place… the Sonic Rainboom

Pinkie and Sonata chant, "Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom!"

Princess Twilight looks up, and starts to panic, "No no no no no! No!"

But it's too late, Rainbow is already flying down super fast, creating pulses of rainbow. Finally, after a super fast speed…

Boom!

Rainbow Dash creatures the Sonic Rainboom… a boom that is full of colors of the rainbow.

Rainbow screams in excitement, "Aw, yeah!"

Rainbow laughs with glee as she begins to circle around Captain Celaeno's ship surrounding it loops of rainbows.

"Wow!" Everyone says in amazement.

Princess Twilight worriedly says, "Ohhh!" then puts her hoof on her forehead.

Aria turns to Princess Twilight, and says, "You need to lighten up."

Meanwhile, Grubber is at the steering wheel of the airship, and is about to eat a sponge cake.

"Huh?" Grubber says, making him drop his cake.

He turns his head with a confused, "Huh?"

And look to see Captain Celaeno's airship being covered with amazing colors, all colors of the rainbow.

"Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow! Whoa, that'th so cool!" Grubber says in amazement.

Even Tempest is surprised to see a shimmering rainbow spinning around the ship.

"Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though," Tempest says.

She turn to Capper and sternly says, "They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island."

Capper becomes nervous, when Tempest is looking at him, and tries to explain, Like 'ha ha' funny or... ha ha…"

Not wanting to risk losing the ship, Tempest pushes Grubber out of the way causing the steering wheel to spin. She then pushes the lever causing the airship go accelerate. Soon, Tempest's airship is heading towards Captain Celaeno's airship where Princess Twilight and the others are.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mount. Aris Away

Back at Captain Celaeno's airship, the gang are watching Captain Celaeno and Sun sword fighting on the deck.

"Yeah! Ha ha!" Celaeno says, continues sword fighting.

Celaeno and Sun are giving everyone on the ship a great sword fighting competition.

"Nice!" Rainbow complements.

Celaeno laughs, and says, "I never had this much fun a while. I never knew a girl like you is good with a sword."

"Well,I kind of learned it for being in the fencing club, but manage to learn how to sword fight all the same," Sun replies.

"You're pretty good," Pinkie replies.

Suddenly, Celaeno hears the belling and turn to see Squabble squawking, and pointing out in the sky. Celaeno and the others turn to see Tempest airship flying right towards them.

"Storm guards! Looks like they found you!" Celaeno says.

"Tempest!" Princess Twilight screams in a panic.

Celaeno calls out to the crew, "Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded!"

Mullet, Lix, Squabble and Boyle do what their captain is told. While everyone else is dealing with the deck. Boyle help the girls and Spike get down to the cargo hold.

Before Sun comes in, Celaeno hands Sun a piece of paper, and whispers, "Here. You'll need this in case we can't hold them for very long."

Sun nods her head, and takes the paper from Celaeno. Then goes under the deck with her. Boyle closes the cargo door and locks it.

Fluttershy whimpers, "Oh my goodness!"

Rainbow sheepishly asks, "Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Princess Twilight angrily shouts.

"I think that is a dumb question to ask Rainbow," Aria replies, rolling her eyes.

Tempest airship opens a compartment to reveal a harpoon at the front. Then launches it. The harpoon mananges to burst open to the side of Celaeno's ship. The harpoon cause the airship to jerk, making hard to keep Celaeno and her crew standing. The girls and Spike end up rolling over and crashing into each other with the cargo. The harpoon then opens up, hooking the ship

"Whoa!" Spike yells

Tempest airship pull Celaeno's ship towards her own. Once both of the ships are close to each other. Tempest, Grubber, and two storm guards jump onto the ship to confront the pirates. Celaeno and her crew are stunned to see Tempest and the storm creatures here.

Grubber takes a bite on a sponge cake.

Tempest calmly walk on the ship, and asks, "Where is the Pony Princess?"

Celaeno grabs a clip board, and reads it as she answers, "'Princess?' Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess... Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise."

Squabble answers holding a bobble head version of the Storm King. He taps it with his beak and nods the head, and nods his head too.

Tempest looks to see that no one but the pirates is on board.

Tempest turns to them, and firmly says, "You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive."

Celaeno gulps in reply.

In the cargo, the girls and Spike are hearing the whole conversation.

Aria grits her teeth, "Is Tempest threatening Celaeno?"

"Seems like it," Sonata replies.

Then Princess Twilight loudly whispers, "We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here!"

"We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up!" Rainbow whispers in denie.

"No. But if Celaeno and her crew can't stall her long enough, shell try trashing this shipp looking for us," Sun whispers.

Princess Twilight is not buying it one bit. Rarity is heavily breathing, Fluttershy is whimpering and Sonata is trying to calm her down. Applejack sighs and puts her hat on her head and Aria rolls her eyes. Pinkie and Sonata are looking in one of the boxes.

Pinkie shouts, "Whoa!" As she falls in the box.

Princess Twilight and Sun sigh in reply. They both know that if they don't get out Tempest is going to find them. Princess Twilight looks around the ship to see the different stuff around. At the same time, Sun takes out the paper Celaeno has given her. She opens it up, to reveal different items that can be used for the cargo, and looks like all of them is combined to a hot air balloon. Sun look around to see the stuff around the cargo. Then both Princess Twilight and Sun look at the lever.

Both of the princesses gasp, and an idea hits them, "I've got this!"

Back on deck Tempest is not going to take no for an answer. She and two stormguard are walking towards Celaeno and her mates.

"Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down," Tempest says in a threatening tone.

Then she begins to count, "One…"

Boyle and Lix look at each other.

In the cargo, Princess Twilight uses her magic to grab a rope. Sun grabs a large fabric with the picture of the storm king.

Sun passes Rainbow the rope and says, "Hold this!"

Then Sun says to the others, "Help me get this crate here!"

Sun, Applejack, Aria, and Adagio begin to push the cargo.

"What are you doing?!" Rainbow asks.

"We're getting out of here," Princess Twilight answers.

On deck, Tempest continues, "...two…"

Celaeno shows a serious look, and has her claw clutching at the handle of her sword.

Grubber is holding his cake, and says with eagerness, "Oh, thith is inteeenth!"

Tempest and her guards are standing on one side of the ship. Celaeno and her crew are standing on the other side. Both of them are facing each other. Grudder stands away from the battle and is eager to see it.

"Three!" Tempest shouts.

Suddenly, they hear screaming. Tempest and the guards turn around to hear the screaming.

"What?" Tempest says with a glare.

Celaeno gasp, and realized what has happen. Princess Twilight and the others have found the cargo drop. The cargo drop is open, and the gang is falling out of the sky

"Oh, for Celestia's sake!" Rarity screams.

Pinkie screams in fright.

By then begins to laugh, and screams with a smile, "Whee!"

Fluttershy yells as she falls down. She looks down to see that they are getting closer to the ground.

"I can't look!" Fluttershy yelps, and shields her eyes with her wing.

Rarity screams falling down.

But sees the mirror,"Ooh!"

Then she begins to admire herself in it.

Once the mirror is gone, Rarity lets out a dramatic scream with her hoof on her head.

Sun turns to Princess Twilight, "Now!"

"On it!" Princess Twilight says.

Princess Twilight uses her magic to catch, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, Sun, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and Rainbow. Rainbow crosses her arms with a frustrated look. Princess Twilight then puts her friends in the crate. And then uses her magic to grab the rope.

"What in the hay is she up to?" Applejack asks.

Princess Twilight then begins to work with her magic. She grabs the cloth and the rope, and then tie it together into. Then Princess Twilight tie the clothe and the rope to the crate. Then tie a big not on it. Then she flies into the crate.

Sun grabs Spike, and holds him up, "Spike, breathe your fire into the balloon as hard as you can."

"You got it," Spike answers with his thumb up.

Spike takes a deep breath, and blows his firebreath with hot air into the balloon, filling it up. At the very last second, the balloon tied to the crate begins to fly, taking the gang with them. Soon the gang are flying in their homemade hot air balloon.

Pinkie cheers, "Whee-hee-hee!"

The girls sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness," Rarity says.

Applejack cheers, "Phee-yew! Quick thinkin', Twilight! You too Sun!"

"Yahoo! Ha ha!" Princess Twilight screams in excitement.

Pinkie happily says, "That was fun! Can we do it again?"

Adagio glares at Pinkie, "Not. On your. Life."

Rainbow get behind the crate, and shouts, "Next stop, Mount Aris!"

Rainbow then begins to push the hot air balloon towards the mountain they're supposed to go"

"We're home free!" Princess Twilight cheers.

Then everyone begins to cheer happily. And so the group of friends are on their way to Mount Aris.

Meanwhile, Tempest has the storm guards look around for her runaway. She and some of the guards are keeping Captain Celaeno, her crew, and Capper in one place.

Grubber comes back up from the cargo, and says, "There'th no ponieth. But I found thith. It'th a... "

Grubber then holds a cupcake that is covered with sprinkle with a cherry on top, "kind of a cupcake... with thprinkleth…"

"Oh, yeah, and I found thith, too," Grubber adds, holding the map that Princess Twilight has earlier.

It has a trail leading to Mount. Aris, along with a drawing of a heart, and a picture of Pinkie.

" Huh," Tempest says, taking a look at the map

Grubber looks at map too, "Wow, this is a real artitht!"

"Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris," sa

Really?" Capper says acting surprised.

Then hernerovusly laughs, and stammers, "Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry."

With an evil glare and lighting up her horn, Tempest says, "Now, about your betrayal…"

Tempest then begins to blast Celaeno's airship with her magic. Soon the airship is being blasted with magic that brings out multiple blasting colors. That ends up destroying the ship and possible the ones who are on it.

After a long flight, the eleven friends are able to reach Mount Aris to where the Hippogriffs live. However, there has been a bit of a problem. They end up crashing the balloon on the bottom of the mountain, so they have no choice but to climb on the mountain by foot.

Rarity who is behind the group of friends began to whine and complain, "We had to crash the balloon at the bottom of the mountain! That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won!"

Then collapses, and cries, "I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y!"

"Don't give up Rarity, we get to the mountain," Sun says.

"Easy for you to say. Humans are used to climbing on stairs and not rely on magic for everyday needs," Rarity says.

"Aw don't be such a drama queen. You act like Adagio when she get a bad hair day," Aria remarks.

Adagio glares at Aria and shouts, "I heard that."

Then Rainbow flies up, and calls out, "We're almost there!"

Rarity growls in ager, "Will you stop saying that?!"

"No, really!" Rainbow shouts.

Then Rainbow flies up to where Princess Twilight and Sun are.

She happily shouts, "We're actually here!"

Soon, everyone are able to reach the top of the mountain to see an opening of two tall stone hippogriffs.

Princess Twilight happily gasp, and says, "This is it!"

"We finally made it to the Hippogriff's kingdom," Sun happily adds.

"Ooh!" Pinkie replies.

"We made it!" Sonata cheers.

"Well, I'll be," Applejack replies.

Applejack laughs, and says, "Hippogriffs, here we come!"

Rarity sighs in relief, "Time to rest my hooves!"

"I agree. I'm way do for some relaxation from this trip," Adagio says.

"I'm sure we all can get some rest," Sun replies.

The group of friends walk through the stone statues and are excited to enter into the city. But when they walk inside, they are stunned to see what they're looking at. They can see the place is cloudy and deserted. The houses look like they haven't been used, and there isn't a hippogriff in sight.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Rarity whispers in fright.

Applejack calls out, "Hello?! Is anypony home?!"

"Is anyone here?!" Sun adds with a loud voice.

Pinkie looks at a table where a teapot covered in cobwebs, and says, "No Hippogriffies here!"

"Or here!" Pinkie shout in a tree.

Then she appears on top of a house, "Or here!"

Then Pinkie appears at different places, shouting, "Or here or here or here!" "

Waaaaaiiit!" Pinkie says, and quickly looks under a rock.

Then says, "Nope! This place is emp-ty!"

"But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here," Princess Twilight says, shocked to see the place is empty and not a hippogriff in sight.

Spike looks at a statue as he worriedly says, "Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town."

"A g-g-g-g-ghost town?!" Fluttershy scaredly says with shivers on her back.

"You don't suppose the Storm King had anything to do with the Hippogriffs' disappearances," Sun theorized.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Princess Twilight agrees.

"Yeah. After what Capper and Captain Celaeno told us about him, I wouldn't be too surprised if he invaded Mount Eris as well, "Adagio adds.

Suddenly, a strange sound appears that cause Fluttershy to gasp in fright. Princess Twilight gasp as well. They are hearing a strange sound as well.

The Dazzlings, being an expert in music, are able to tell what the sound it.

"It sounds like… humming," Aria says.

"Almost like someone is singing," Sonata adds.

"And someone must be making music. Which means, this place may not be deserted like we thought," Adagio add.

The others look and listen to hear the humming melody coming from a strange building covered in rocks.

"It's coming from over there!" Princess Twilight says.

"Maybe someone in there can help us," Sun replies.

"I sure hope so," Applejack says.

The group of friends head to the building to see if they can find an entrance. Luckily, Princess Twilight is able to find a way to get in. She light up her horn, and crawls inside under the rocks. Sun and the others begin to follow. The girls and Spike walk inside, deep in the cave to find out where the singing is coming from.

After walking through the cave, they are able to walk out to see a large chamber with a large pool of water in. In the middle of the pool is a giant pink water lily. The friends look to see that something or someone is glowing in the flow.

Sun whispers, "There's someone in that flower."

"And that must be where the humming is coming from," Princess Twilight agrees.

The group of friends begin to walk down the stairs to see who or what is in the pool.

Suddenly, a rock chips off of the stair as Pinkie nearly trips on her hoof.

The being in the flower gasp, "What was that?!"

Then dives back in the water.

Pinkie goes after her as she shouts, "Hey! Wait up!"

Pinkie runs to the and jumps as she cries, "Cannonball!"

She curls herself up like a ball, and goes into the water .

"Pinkie!" Princess Twilight panics.

The girls quickly runs down stairs and walk into the water.

Pinkie comes out of the water and squirts water from her mouth.

"She's gone!" Pinkie replies.

Sonata turns to Adagio, and asks, "Adagio, was that a merpony just now? Like a real merpony."

"For once Sonata, I think you're right," Adagio answers.

"And that must be the one who is singing in the flower just now," Aria says.

"Twilight, can you change us back to merponies? Maybe my sisters and I can talk to that merpony we just say?" Adagio asks.

"A merpony? Is that was we saw?" Princess Twilight asks.

"We think so," Aria answers.

"Alright," Princess Twilight says with a nod.

Princess Twilight uses her magic to change the Dazzlings to their merpony forms. The girls hands becomes hooves, their upper body becomes a pony featured, while their legs has transform into tails. Soon, all three dive into the water.

Sun, Princess Twilight, and the others wait for the Dazzlings to find the merpony so they can all get help.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

With a frustrated expression, Princess Twilight says, "Now what?"

"Huh?" Pinkie replies, realizing they are being being pulled by the current.

The flower goes down to reveal a whirlpool. Soon all eight of the friends are being sucked in.

Rarity groans, and says, Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures."

Soon everyone are being sucked into the whirlpool heading straight into the water. They all have been pushed into a cavern under the water and the entrance closed. Princess Twilight and Sun look to see they are having trouble breathing under the water, and the Dazzlings can't get the entrance to open back up. The girls feels like they are unable to keep the air in anylong, and close their eyes fearing the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The World of Seaquestria

Suddenly, Princess Twilight is gasping for air. Then the others begin to gasp for air as well. The girls and Spike find that they have bubbles on their head to help them breath. The Dazzling don't need bubbles to breath because they are already merponies.

"Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight!" Pinkie comment.

"I didn't make these bubbles!" Princess Twilight says.

"Then… who did?" Fluttershy asks with a pant.

Suddenly, something swim right past them.

"What was that?" Sonata asks, looking nervous.

"I think we're not alone," Sunn replies

Princes Twilight calmly calls out, "Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs."

Suddenly, a glowing light appears, and a female voice asks, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help," Princess Twilight says.

Adagio swims forward, and says, "We had to travel a long way to find them. You don't need to worry about anything."

"The Storm King?!" The light says in surprise.

Just then, the light swims close enough to reveal a seapony, and a female at that. This seapony has yellow scales, light blue tail fins, find on the hooves, and hair, light orange red transparent fins on the back, and blue color eyes. She is wearing a light orange necklace on her neck that has a pearl, and a pinkish red sea anemone on her head.

"I'm so glad I saved you guys! And I get to see other seaponies!" The merpony happily says.

She swims up to them, and says, "I'm totally taking you to my mom!"

Princess Twilight gasp as the seapony grabs her by the hoof, and pulls her.

Princess Twilight asks, "Does your mother know where they are?"

The seapony happily sings, "Oho! She might have an idea!" And giggles in reply.

"Hoo-hoo!" Princess Twilight cheers.

Sun smiles, and asks,"So what's your name?"

"I'm Skystar, and it's very nice to meet you all," Skystar says with a smile.

The girls and Spike hang on to each other as Skystar help them get to where the Hippogriffs are. Rainbow and the Dazzlings swim on their own.

They swim through a cave to see a light coming right towards them

"We're almost there!" Skystar happily says.

Everypony are able to swim out of the cave to see a most beautiful sight. They see a underwater kingdom that glows bright. In the middle it looks like an underwater palace.

"Wow!" Everyone reply in amazement.

Skystar continues to lead the girls and the dragon to the palace. As they swim, the sea ponies are surprised to see newcomers from the surface, especially three new sea ponies among them. Many of them are starting to worry.

Soon, Skystar and the mane eleven swim inside the palace and enter the throne room. There are sea ponies dressed as guards. And there is one sitting on a throne.

This merpony is a light pink color with purple fins on the head and tail. There are also fins on the head, and the hooves. She has light purple transparent wings, and is wearing a crown and a necklace too. Her eyes is a purple color.

Skystar swims up to the throne, and says, "Mother, look what I found!"

"Is it another shell?" The mother boredly asks.

"Mm-mm," Skystar says, shaking her head.

"Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am…" The mother says.

But gasp in shock to see what her daughter has found, and scolds, "Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here!"

Then shouts, "Guards!"

The guards swims up to the group with spears, and the girls gasp in shock

But Skystar quickly explains, "No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too!"

"We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything," The mother who is the queen answers.

"Oh, oh, it's such a good story!" Skystar happily replies.

Skystar swims away as her mother sternly says, "Don't you dare tell them!"

But Skystar doesn't seem to listen. She uses her magic to creature a picture of the Hippogriffs on Mount Aris.

"Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris," Skystar narrates.

"Oooh!" the girls and Spike say in interest.

"Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me," The queen says with an annoyed expression

"Fine! I can't tell you!" Skystar says with an annoyed look.

But happily continues, "But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic!" As she makes a picture of the Storm King on the wall

"Seriously?" The queen bluntly replies.

Sun speaks, "I knew the Storm King has something to do with it!"

"You are so right," Skystar happily says.

Skystar then makes a picture of a hippogriff and says, "But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo…"

"hid them deep underwater where he could never go!" Skystar adds, creating the picture of the sea ponies in the undersea castle they are now.

Then Skystar happily says, "We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da!"

Then whispers to the girls, "But I totally did not tell you that!"

"Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I am Queen Novo," the queen says.

Confused, Applejack begins to swim towards the queen, and questions, "Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled?"

"We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee," Skystar clarifies.

"But... how?" Princess Twilight asks.

Princess Skystar swims up to her mother, and happily asks, "Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr!"

"Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we?" Skystar asks, taping her mother on the chest.

Novo thinks about it for a bit and, answers, "Well, I suppose I should make sure it still works."

Queen Novo and Princess Skystar swims on the stop of a jellyfish chandelier. They both swim around it, as the jellyfish spirals downaway. Both of them reach the bottom. Skystar giggles with a smile on her face

"Careful, now," Novo says to herself, as a shimming magical pearl lands on her hooves.

Once the pearl lands on Novo's hooves. She begins to rub the pearl in order to use it's magic. Skystar squeals in excitement. Just then, a magical aura appears from the pearl, and travels to the girls

"Huh?" the gang question when the magic surrounds them.

Soon, everyone begins to change their form

"Oh!" Princess Twilight replies, seeing her body has change with a giggle.

Ooh! Oh!" Fluttershy says, amazed to see her gaining a tail

Applejack surprisingly says, "Oh. Wa-wa-whoa!" Then her tail and legs become fishtails. She giggles with glee.

Soon, the rest of the girls have been turned into sea ponies like the hippogriffs has done. And now can breath under the water like the Dazzlings. They are amazed to see their new tails.

"Wow!" Fluttershy happily saus.

Rainbow laughs with excitement.

"These fins are divine!" Rarity says, admiring her new find.

She swims up to Applejack says, "Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral!"

When her hat falls off, Applejack puts her hat back on, and says, "You're on!"

Soon the two girls begin to swim.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheers with a giggle.

She then turns to Fluttershy, and says, "Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy!"

Then swims away.

Fluttershy giggles, and quietly cheers, "Yay."

Suddenly, the girls look to see Spike has transformed into a puffer fish.

Freaked out, Spike asks, "Guys? Guys? What is…"

The puffs up like a balloon, "...happening?!"

"Aw, so cute!" Fluttershy happily replies with a giggle.

Princess Twilight shouts in excitement, "This is amazing!"

Then swims up to Queen Novo, and says, "With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army!"

Sonata comes over, and happily shouts, "Yeah! How about you can change me into… a giant sea monster!"

"Now don't carried away with it or you'll become a real sea monster," Sun says.

"And it could end up in his greedy claws!" Queen Nova says.

"But…" Princess Twilight says in disappointment.

"Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere," Queen Nova says, and puts her pearl back in its place.

Princess Twilight panics, and explains, "But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing!"

"We are one hundred percent okay with that!" Novo says.

"Did the Storm King tried to take it before?" Sun asks.

Novo sighs, and answers, "Yes. and he almost got away with it too."

Just then, an small red octopus swims over and chitters.

"Yes, Jamal?" Novo questions.

The octopus Jamal chitters.

Novo happily says, "Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap,"

Then Jamal chittsers.

"Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue," Novo says.

Then swims out of the throne room with Jamal. Princess Twilight and the others are stunned to see and hear what has happen.

"So that's it? We left home for nothin'?" Applejack says sounding upsert.

Suddenly, Skystar has an idea, "Oh, my gosh! Best... idea! You can stay with us! Forever! There are so many things we can do! "

She laughs, and happily says, holding a bracelet made of shells, "We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and…"

"Picture frames outta shells and…" Skystar says, holding a picture frame made of shells.

Then hugs a wastebasket made of shells, "Decorative wastebaskets out of shells…"

"Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon," Skystar says, presenting two shells.

One of them is purple and the other is magenta, and they both have googly eyes.

" Right? 'Shelly?'" Skystar says, holding the magenta shell.

Pinkie gasps.

Then Skystar presents the purple one, "And 'Sheldon?'"

"Get it?" Skystar asks with a chuckle and a snort.

"Ooh, ooh…" Rarity replies.

Pinkie giggles.

Adagio mutters, "Cute."

Then Rarity says, "That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay."

"We've gotta get back to our families," Applejack adds.

Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. It's fine. It's fine. Heh," Skyster says trying to smile.

She then whispers, "Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways."

Heh. It's probably for the best," Skystar says.

She lets out a sigh,Yeah, I'll just, um…,"

"I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home," Skystar saddens with each other.

Skystar swims away with a sadness and loneliness on her face.

Sonata turns to Sun, "Sun, does Skystar looks um, lonely to you."

"I think she is. I guess she doesn't have that many friends. I know how it was like longing for friend, " Sun sadly replies.

Then Pinkie says,"I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Couldn't we stay for just a little longer?"

"Pinkie, we just don't have time for… Applejack about to speaks.

But Princess Twilight says, "Oh, no. No no. Pinkie's right."

"Say what now?" Rainbow questions.

"Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie!" Princess Twilight explains.

Pinkie shows off a big smile on her face.

"So, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever!" Princess Twilight adds.

Pinkie happily says, "I won't let you down!"

Princess Twilight swims behind the others, and slowly push them away, "I'm counting on it."

Pinkie and the others being to swim away to be with Princess Skystar, and are leaving Princess Twilight behind.

Sun turns her head to face Princess Twilight, and asks, "Twilight, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted Skystar to have a great time," Princess Twilight says.

"Okay," Sun says, sounding unsure. Then swims away to join the others.

Once everyone is gone, Princess Twilight turns her head towards the magical pearl of Queen Novo.

Meanwhile, Princess Skystar is very sad that the girls will be leaving.

Skystar sniffles, and says, "It's probably for the best."

Then is trying her best not to cry.

Suddenly, Pinkie lifts up shelly:

Pinkie Pie as Shelly:

Hey, now, don't be sad

Then lifts up Sheldon:

Pinkie Pie as Sheldon:

I know we cannot stay

Skystar turns to see Pinkie with her shells.

Pinkie Pie:

But we've got a couple minutes

And a little time to play

Then the others join in with Pinkie.

Skystar smiles, but becomes sadden.

Princess Skystar:

I know you have important things

So it's okay, just go

Skystar is about to leave, but Pinkie swims to her upside down.

Pinkie Pie:

But we can still pick one small, little thing

To do with you, y'know!

Pinkie then swims ahead to show Skystar a good time. The others push and drag Skystar to come along. Soon all of them leaves the undersea palace to have some fun.

Pinkie Pie:

One small thing doesn't seem like a lot

Pinkie, Skystar, and the others are seeing their reflections on the shell, and making funny faces.

Pinkie Pie:

One small thing, work with the time you've got

Pinkie shows Skystar the small white shell she is holding.

Pinkie Pie:

Soon, one small thing becomes two

After two, perhaps another few

Pinkie then shows her the shell is alined on a chain with other shells in different colors. Then passes them to skystar

Pinkie Pie:

Then one small thing is not so small

Pinkie swims up to Skustar with a smile, and Rarity puts the shell necklace on her neck

Pinkie Pie:

One small thing can be the biggest thing of all

Soon, the girls and Spike are swimming with the other fishes.

Princess Skystar:

All right now, since you're here

Let's see what we can do

Then swimming with other puffer fishes, around the homes of the seaponies.

Princess Skystar:

Swim with the flow until you go

Together, me and you

Many of the seaponies sticks their head out from the holes under their homes.

Soon Pinkie, the girls, and Skystar are on the green fishes.

Pinkie Pie:

I've got necklaces for everyfish

Pinkie shows Skystar the shell necklaces.

Pinkie Pie:

So what else do ya got?

She then toss the shells away, and swims fast on the green fish

Princess Skystar:

Well, we could play the bubblefish

Skystar hugs a orange bubbles fish.

Princess Skystar:

You'll like this one a lot!

The girls look to see a lot of bubble fishes. Spike puffs up, and Pinkie drags him to have some fun

Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar:

One small thing, it's a good place to start

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, Sun, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata:

(Just one small thing)

Soon, the girls squeezes the bubble fishes so they can blow bubbles. Pinkie does the same for Spike. That makes a lot of bubbles.

Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar:

One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, Sun, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata:

(Don't seem apart)

Pinkie and Skystar dance in different bubbles. Then join together

All:

Soon, one small thing leads to more

Fluttershy, Sun, and the Dazzlings swim to the sea ponies to ask to join along.

All:

It's so much more than there was before

Applejack and the others does the same.

All:

Just one small thing, and you will see

Soon the girls, Spike and the seaponies spiral around the geyser of bubbles that has Pinkie and Skystar on top in a bubble

All:

The start of something big for you and me

Soon the bubbles burst open showing off a shimmering light with many of the sea ponies joining in.

This also catches the attention of Queen Novo, she swims outside and wonder what is going on.

Pinkie Pie:

One small thing

Sea Ponies:

Just one small thing

Pinkie holds a small jellyfish, and the sea ponies are dancing.

Princess Skystar:

Or a tall thing

Sea Ponies:

Just one tall thing

Skystar is dancing on a very tall jellyfish, and more sea ponies are dancing.

Fluttershy:

Or a sing thing

Sea Ponies:

Just one sing-y thing

Fluttershy is playing patty cake with a little sea pony.

Rarity:

Or a bling thing

All:

Just one bling-y thing

Rarity is dancing with the sea ponies ashe fans two shells.

Suddenly Applejack comes over with a conga line of sea ponies.

Applejack:

A conga thing

All:

Yeah, a conga thing

Soon, Rarity, Applejack, Adagio, and Sonata join the conga line.

Rainbow Sun, and Aria appear with a longer conga line.

Rainbow Dash:

Or a longah thing

Sea Ponies:

Just one longah thing

Pinkie Pie:

A blue thing, true thing, you thing

Sea Ponies:

(Oooh-oooh)

Princess Skystar:

A whee thing, sea thing, me thing

Sea Ponies:

(Oooh-oooh-oooh!)

Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar:

So many things and everything until our time is done

Princess Skystar and Pinkie swim around holding each other by the tail, and join by other sea creatures.

Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar:

There's one small thing for each and everyone!

Soon all the sea ponies are dancing and singing together. The newly friendship with Skystar and the others show smile on their faces.

Princess Skystar:

One small thing, so much we can create

Queen Novo swims to the group to see the friendship her daughter says.

Princess Skystar:

You and me, we started something great

It's so amazing, look around

At all the happy sights and sounds

One small thing is big, it's true

You did this all for us

Princess Skystar swims with her new friends as she looks to see the fun and friendship the girls have bring for them.

Princess Skystar:

I just wish there was one small thing

An extra special kind of thing

Skystar turns her head to see her mother among the seaponies. Just then, Novo swims over to join her daughter.

Princess Skystar and Sea Ponies:

That we could do for you…

Skystar and her mother swim together with the sea ponies.

Princess Skystar and Sea Ponies:

One small thing!

The sea ponies along with the royals begin to sing and dance to the music.

Finally, after two lines of sea ponies lift their hoof up in the air, the two royals finish off the song with a pose together with their hoof holding each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Failure of Friendship and the Truth about Tempest

After the singing and dancing the sea ponies have, Queen Novo and Princess Skystar have a wonderful time. Sun, Spike, and the others.

Princess Novo turns her head to her mother and nods her head.

"Well, I guess there is one small thing I could give you," Queen Novo says.

The girls smile to hear Queen Novo's words.

But before she can answer, some kind of strange alarm going off.

Confused what is going on, everypony swim over to see what is happening.

Everyone in the room are stunned to see Princess Twilight is caught in stringy stingers and the pearl as well. Princess Twilight struggles to get it, but is unable to.

Seeing this make Queen Novo furious, "You tried to steal the pearl! You all tried to show us a good time, and you tried to steal our pearl!"

Sun gasps, and swims up to Novo, "Wait! The others have nothing to do with this!"

"And why would you say that?" Nova demands.

"Because… Twilight wouldn't have done it… if… I haven't talked her into it," Sun sadly says.

Everyone gasp in reply, even Princess Twilight is shocked to hear Sun saying it.

"If there's anyone you should punish, it should be me. My friends have nothing to do with the attempt of the pearl. So please, punish me instead," Sun says in sadness.

Before Queen Novo can say anything, she can see something in Sun's eyes. Something very important and special. There is something in Sun's eyes that is telling her what is really going on. All the sea ponies are worried, saying something about the pearl.

Novo sighs, and says, "Guard, escort the girl…"

"Um Sun," Sun answers.

"Sun to one of the guest rooms. And escort her friends back to the surface," Novo says.

Two of the guard escort Sun to leave the throne room, while four guards have take the others away.

Skystar asks, "Mother, what are you doing? Where are you taking Sun?"

"There's something I need to talk to Sun about, alone," Novo answers.

She then swims out of the throne room, leaving Skystar alone.

Inside one of the room, Sun waits patiently for Queen Novo to come in. to talk She looks out the window to see her friends are leaving as they are being escorted by the guards. Sun sighs, and sits on the bed with a sad expression on her face. Just then, Queen Nova swims in the room, and closes the door. Then swims to Sun and sits next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Novo asks.

Sun sighs, "Not so much."

"Sun, I haven't know you and Twilight very well. But I seem to know you well enough that you will never steal the pearl, Twilight on the other hoof… The point is that I think you weren't being honest with me about something, and I know what is…" Novo explains.

She leans to Sun, and says, "It was never your idea to take the pearl was it? In fact, you and your friends never knew what your friend was doing to begin with."

Sun eyes widen in surprise, "How did you…"

"Is what I saw in your eyes that gave it away. If you really decide to take the blame for your friend's action, that was very kind and noble of you. But a lie is a lie, even if you have good intentions," Novo explains.

Sun looks at Novo who is holding a calm smile on her face.

Sun sighs, "I didn't think of it like that."

"Maybe next time, you will,"Novo replies.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I lied," Sun remorse.

"That's alright," Novo says.

"I really didn't know what came into Twilight. I know she wants to save Equestria as much as me and the others does, but she took it the wrong way," Sun says.

She then says to Novo, "Still, I know you might not want to help up, but maybe you can help yourselves. If the Storm King take the magic away from Twilight and the other princesses, then he'll be powerful. And it might be a matter of time before he gets to you and the pearl.

"Somehow I highly doubt it," Novo says.

"I know you might not to believe it. But if none of us can stop the Storm King, then… who will," Sun replies.

Novo begins to think about it, and thinks Sun might be right. If they won't fight, then who will. And if Sun is right and the Storm King gets the magic, then it will be everyone's problem including theirs.

Novo sighs, and says, "I'll think about it. Right now, I think you should return to your friends. I'm sure they're worried about you."

"Thanks. And again, I'm sorry for lying to you," Sun replies.

Novo gives, Sun a small hug, "You have nothing to apologize my dear."

Sun swims out of the room, and hurry back to her friends. Novo watch as Sun swims back taking in what Sun has said.

Outside of Mount. Aris, Princess Twilight and the others reached the surface, and are heavily breathing. Princess Twilight uses the transformation spell to change the Dazzlings to their human forms. One by one, the girls and Spike manage to reach to shore, but none are saying a word. They have two things on their mind. They're worried about Sun, and upset for Princess Twilight's action

Applejack is the first to speak, but doesn't sound happy about it, "What were you thinkin'? I mean, stealin' their pearl?"

Princess Twilight sighs as she unsoak her mane, "It was the only way to save Equestria."

" 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving!" Pinkie says.

But gasp to realize, "Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! And Sun took the blame for you!"

Everyone gasp in shock to hear the truth.

"That mean Sun was… covering for you," Adagio says in shock

Stressed and frustrated, Princess Twilight says to the group, "I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough!"

"And I never expected Sun to take the fall for me! No one asked her to!" Princess Twilight adds in anger.

"No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you!" Pinkie angrily denies.

"And you know Sun is trying to look out for you," Aria angrily says.

"Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last Princess!" Princess Twilight shouts.

"Sun is also a princess too! What will happen if Tempest knew she was a princess?! She'll try to take her too!" Sonata shouts in anger.

"Yeah. And you're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends!" Pinkie scolds.

"Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!" Princess Twilight angrily shouts, and lights up her horn.

Pinkie and Sonata gasp in shock. Princess Twilight words really hurt her. The others are shocked too. Fluttershy whimpers. Rainbow, Applejack, and Aria are looking angry with her. Princess Twilight becomes shocked to realized what she has said.

Pinkie and Sonata slowly walks past her.

Princess Twilight turns around to see the two leaving, and slowly says, "Pinkie, Sonata, I…"

Pinkie sniffles, and says, "I just can't talk to you right now."

"Me either," Sonata says, on the verge of crying.

Sonata and Pinkie walk away in sadness. Then The rest of the Dazzlings, and the girls walk past Twilight. They are not happy with Princess Twilight at all.

Princess Twilight feels so ashamed that she walks in the opposite direction. Spike follows her.

Princess Twilight sits close to a cliff watching the waves crashed at the bottom.

Spike slowly walks up to her, and sadly says, "Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out.

But in tears and sadness, Princess Twilight says in full remorse, "No. I can't. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria now. And we're never going to see Sun again. And it's all my fault."

Princess Twilight continues to cry and shed tears feeling awful for what she has done.

Suddenly, she notices Spike hasn't say a word.

"Spike," Princess Twilight questions.

Princess Twilight turns around, and gasp to see Spike has been caught by the storm guards.

Princess Twilight is about to fight back, but hears someone shout, "Twilight, look out!"

Suddenly, someone pushes her out of the way, and hears a loud bang. Princes Twilight who has fallen looks up, and gasp to see Sun trapped in a cage. The storm creature toss Spike, and both get on the cage as it goes up to take Sun away.

"No! Stop!" Princess Twilight screams.

"Sun!" Spike shouts.

"Twilight! Spike! Help!" Sun screams from being trapped in the cage.

The cage goes in the ariship, and the hatch closed.

Princess Twilight screams, "Noooooooo!" as the airship takes one of her best friends away.

Trapped in the cage and still in the airship, Sun is trying her best to get out of the cage, but the bars are too hard for her to break. She tries to squeeze her way out, but the bars are too close together for Sun to slip out. Sun tries to ram herself out, but ends up hurting her shoulder.

Sun sighs with a sigh, and says, "Looks like I'm stuck here."

"And you're in deep trouble," A familiar voice says.

Sun gasps and turns her head to see Tempest walking down the stairs and to the cage.

"You and your friends have cause a lot of complications for me. And just when I have that princess, you decided to jump in to save her. And I like to know is… why?" Tempest says, lighting up her horn in anger.

"Because…. Twilight is my friend. And friends look out for each other. Don't you have any friends?" Sun answers.

"No. I don't need friends. In fact, my friends left me when things got tough for me," Tempest angrily answers lighting up her horn.

Sun becomes scared to see Tempest anger.

Tempest calms down, and says, "But you won't be here long. I'm sure your princess friend will come to rescue you."

"Why? Why are you doing this? You're a pony just like Princess Twilight and her friends… and… and me," Sun reluctantly admits.

"Like you?" Tempest questions.

Sun sighs, and uses her magic to change her physical form. With a bright light, Tempest becomes blinded. Once the light is clear, Tempest looks to see Sun has change into an alicorn princess.

"Because… I'm an alicorn princess too," Sun answers.

Tempest shockley says, "No way!"

Grubber comes up with a cupcake, and quietly says, "Ooh, plot twist!" Then takes a bite out of the desert.

Outside the airship, Princess Twilight is flying after to rescue Sun.

In thought, Princess Twilight says to herself, "This is all my fault, i got to help her."

Princess Twilight flies so fast and uses her magic to help her out. She manages to grab onto the railing fence to the ship. Then pulls herself on the catwalk.

In the airship, Tempest and Grubber are shocked to see Sun's true form.

"You're an alicorn princess, and you been in a body of some two legged hairless ape?" Tempest questions.

"Um yeah, but they're called humans, the form that I was in," Sun says.

Tempest chuckles, "So the rumors are true, there is a fifth alicorn princess living in another world. I didn't want to believe it at first, but… guess you proved me wrong."

"You heard of me?" Sun asks.

"Word gets around, but an alicorn princess living in a different world sounds a bit far fetched," Tempest answers.

"Yeah. I guess," Sun replies.

Then Sun asks, "Well, since we're going to be here for a while. Maybe it will be a good idea if we can you know, talk. I do have a few questions for you, and I want you to give me honest answers."

"Why?" Tempest asks.

"Well, you may be a bit serious, aggressive, and destructive… but I noticed something within you that is making you sad, lonely, and something that makes you feel incomplete," Sun calmly answers.

Tempest and Grubber look at each other with confused looks, and then look at Sun.

Grubber whispers, "You should thotally hearth her out."

Tempest sigh, "Fine. So princess, start asking."

Before Sun can ask, she hears someone screaming, "Sun!"

"Twilight?" Sun questions.

The three look up on the catwalk to see Sun running down stairs with the storm guards on her tail. She uses her magic to zap them, and flies down to where Sun is.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" Sun asks in surprise.

"I'm here to save you. Just stand back," Princess Twilight answers.

Princess Twilight uses her magic to break the bars, but it doesn't work. Suddenly, the cage drops on Princess Twilight capturing her as well.

Grubber laughs, and says, "Ha! Looks like youth got captured as well ponyth."

"So much for a great rescue," Princess Twilight says in defeat.

"That's alright. I'm glad you came after me," Sun says.

"Thanks. I'm just sorry I got you into this," Princess Twilight replies.

Sun smiles, "That's alright. I just hope the others won't get too worried about us when they find out about this."

"Well, having five pony princesses is better than four. Now, what were you going to ask?" Tempest says.

"Right. I guess I have a few questions to ask. For starters, what happen to your horn? So we can start with that," Sun answers.

Tempest sighs, "I was afraid you would ask that."

"Oh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't feel comfortable with it," Princess Twilight says.

"No. You all to deserve to know the truth," Tempest says.

She takes a deep breath, and explains, "It all started when I was a young foal. I was with my two best friends: Glitter Drops and Spring Rain. We used to have all kinds of fun together, and dreamed of going to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted unicorns. Then one day when we were practicing our magic, we lost the ball in a cave and I was brave enough to go in. That's when things become sour…"

"What happen?" Sun asks.

"There was an ursa minor in the cave, and I was attacked by it. I tried to fight back, but the giant baby bear was strong. I manage to escape, but my horn was broken. My friends were stunned about it, and it feel incomplete after the incident. Months later, I tried to use my magic, but it got out of control. My friends and I lose touch soon after, and they left to go to the school leaving me behind. I've decided to leave my home, and go on a journey to find a way to restore my horn," Tempest explains.

Princess Twilight sadness, and says, "That's awful."

"It must have been hard for you. But… what about you helping the Storm King invade Canterlot? How did he fight into it?"

"Well, I first came across an airship and found a glowing green gem around the wreckage. That is how I met Grubber and the Storm King guards."

"That'sth me. I'm Grubber," Grubber confirms. Then eats a sponge cake.

Tempest rolls her eyes, "You really need to go on a diet."

Sun and Princess Twilight giggle in reply.

Princes Twilight stops, and says, "You were saying?"

"Right. I was able to lose them and go to the city called Klungetown with the green stone."

"You were there before?" Sun asks.

"That's right. I heard the creatures of the town talking about conquering half of the world already. And is interested in anything magical. Artifacts, amulets, gems. If it's anything containing powerful magic, he will stop at nothing to get it. Suddenly, the stone begin to glow to told me that it's called the misfortune malachite. I read about it when I was young, but never imagine I had it in my possession," Tempest explains.

"So you came across that rock too?" Sun asks.

Tempest becomes confused.

Then Princess Twilight says, "Capper and Captain Celaeno came across that same rock. Whoever possessed it, not only gets strong power, but brings bad luck to whoever has it."

"Yeah. Later on, I came across with a stallion and we traveled for a while. Just then, the Storm King's guards came after us. I used him a decoy so I can escape, but I came across the Storm King himself. He was… actually impressed I was able to avoid his guards, but was upset with me for being against him. Of course, I gave him the stone and told him that I don't believe in luck. He does and smash the stone, and said that the last thing he needs is bad luck," Tempest explains.

"Sheesh!" Sun replies.

"I know," Tempest says.

"So why he decided to come to Equestria?" Princess Twilight asks.

Tempest sighs, and says, "It was my idea. I told the Storm King about your magic, and he seems interested in it. So I made an agreement that if I help him get Equestrian Magic then he can restore my horn. And then, he made me his Commander."

"That's rough," Sun replies.

"Yes. Of course, he tasked me in trying to steal the Hippogriffs pearl. Grubber and I were able to infiltrate inside and meet them. They were so kind to us, especially Princess Skystar. And you can imagine how upset they were for taking advantage of their kindness. Then they suddenly disappears. Of course, I did felt bad about it, but the Storm King told me that it's every creature for themselves. For weeks, I trained with Grubber to help prefect my wild magic now that my horn is broken. Then I heard about the friendship festival, and decide to plan my invasion," Tempest explains.

"Wow! That sure was a long and hard story," Sun says.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you felt so alone," Princess Twilight says.

"It was hard, and my friends left me when I needed them the most. That's when I come to realize that friendship is nothing. And I guess friendship failed both of you as well," Tempest says.

Princess Twilight sighs, "Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship."

"What do you mean?" Sun asks.

"I didn't think friendship was enough for places out of Equestria, but you and the others stuck together, and we were going to get the help we need. But I ruined it… and… I don't think the others want to be my friends anymore," Princess Twilight says in remorse.

"What happen?" Sun asks.

"I told them that I wouldn't be better off without them. But… that was an awful mistake. And what's worse… I acted like Tempest when I took advantage of someone. I'm sorry for trying to steal the pearl," Princess Twilight says.

Sun smiles, "It's alright Twilight, I forgive you."

Princess Twilight shows a teary smile, and says, "I don't deserve a friend like you."

Tempest is surprised to see smile on the two friends; faces. Despite everything that has happen, Sun is able to forgive Twilight, and still stick with her.

Sun turns to Tempest, and says, "I don't think friendship failed anypony at all. Even yours, Tempest. I think the only one that did fail were your friends. They weren't there when you needed them the most, and I'm sorry you felt that way."

"It's… alright. But still, I don't have any friends," Tempest says.

"That's not true. Because Twilight and I can be your friend. If you want. And besides, I think you and Grubber are in a way friends," Sun says.

"Sounds good to me," Grubber says, eating a cake.

"That is very nice of you to say that, but I still have to bring you to the Storm King," Tempest says.

"But why?" Princess Twilight asks.

Sun sighs, and explains, "I think I know why. Tempest made a deal with him. She promised him magic, and he promised to fix her horn. I'm guessing she has to live by it."

"Yeath, or he's going to break more than her horn," Grubber says.

"What is with this guy?!" Sun comments.

"Yeah. The Storm King is aggressive with his conquering. So I have to be aggressive too. I may also destroy your pirate friends' ship," Tempest says.

"You what?!" Princess Twilight exclaims in shock.

"It was kind of their fault, and Cappers," Tempest says.

"Capper, what does he have to do with it?" Sun asks.

"Capper told me that you guys were heading to east to Black Skull Island or something. And the pirates lied about having you girls," Tempest explains.

"Huh?" the girls question.

Then Princess Twilight asks, "So if Capper, Celaeno and her crew didn't told you about going to Mount. Aris, how did you manage to know where we were going?"

"It was a map you left behind," Grubber answers.

Princess Twilight puts her hoof on her forehead.

"Not to mention the colorful rainbows we saw at the ship. And a fish man told us where Capper lives, after Tempest dropped him like a barrel," Grubber adds.

Sun and Princess Twilight look at Tempest with straight looks.

"Wow! You don't fool around do you?" Sun asks.

"No I do not," Tempest answers.

Then she says, "We'll be arriving at Canterlot shortly. I need to get up to the deck."

Tempest and Grubber walk away up the stairs to the deck. Once they're gone, Sun and Princess Twilight are alone, and captured.

Princess Twilight sighs, "It looks like the Storm King is not only getting my and the other princesses magic, but yours too. I really hope we could get Tempest to change her mind."

"I know, but she made a bargain with the Storm King. I don't think she is able to back out of it," Sun answers.

"Do you think the Storm King really is going to help Tempest?" Princess Twilight asks.

"I'm not sure, but somehow… I have a feeling that he might not live up to his promise. We can only hope that Tempest is able to know what the Storm King is doing. I'm in a way putting faith in her, that she can be our friend," Sun admits.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Storm King's Power

Back on the island, the others are still pretty upset for what has happen

Fluttershy sighs, and says, "This whole journey was such a mistake."

Fluttershy gasp as she is about ready to cry.

"All we wanted was somepony to help us." Fluttershy adds on the verge of crying.

Applejack sighs, and says, "Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight?"

"Why? You heard what she said. She thinks she's better off without us," Aria says with anger.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it. Maybe we should talk to Twilight," Sonata says.

Just then, Spike runs past the rocks as he shouts, "She's! Been! Taken!"

The others look at Spike who is running towards them in a panic.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaims in shock.

"Sun's been taken! Tempest! She grabbed her! And took her on her ship! And Twilight! She went after her!" Spike scream and panic.

Everyone gasp in shock.

Rainbow says with a serious look, "We gotta get them back!"

"How? We'll never catch up!" Fluttershy asks.

"They're too far away to catch up at this rate," Sonata says.

"And we got no way to defeat those monsters," Applejack adds.

Adagio sighs, and says, "You're right. It will be the eight of us against an entire army to storm monsters."

"But we got to do something," Aria replies.

The girls and Spike feels like their hands and hooves are tied. There's no way to catch up to Tempest and fight the storm guards.

Suddenly, a familiar shadow appears with a familiar voice saying, "Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily!"

The girls and Spike turns around to see Capper on top of the rocks, and are not 100% amused to see him.

Rarity angrily says, "Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself!"

"These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause!" Capper says.

"Ooooh." the girls and Spike say with amazement.

All except Adagio, Aria and Applejack

"Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us," Applejack bluntly says.

"Awww," Everyone say in disappointment.

Capper can see the words are not getting through to them

Then he says in his speech, "They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest!" He slides down the rock, and does a few flips. Then lands on his feet.

"Yeah. That was pretty great," Rainbow says.

"He's right. We were able to escape Tempest and her guards," Aria agrees.

Suddenly, a familiar female's voice shouts, "Are you kidding me?!"

The gang turn around to see five more familiar faces. That is none other than Celaeno and her crew. They jump from the rocks and land in front of them

With Celaeno shouting, "That was awesome!"

Squabble squawk in reply.

"Figured you could use a claw!" Boyle says.

"We're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship," Celaeno says, with a little notification.

"What happen?" Sonata asks.

That crazy unicorn sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty," Mullet says.

The pirates laugh as they bring out their weapons.

Suddenly the water begin to bubble and glow. The girls gasp in surprise to see the water glowing. And are amazed to see what is happening. Suddenly, a sea ponies that is glowing a bright yellow color rises from the ocean. Then poof… the seapony transform into a hippogriff.

Surprised Capper asks, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sonata gasp, and happily exclaims, "It's Skystar!"

That's right… Princess Skystar. She then lands on the rock in her hippogriff form

"Hellooooooo! Me again!" Skystar says with a giggle.

Then she says, "I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends."

"Ahhhh!" Pinkie squeals with smile

"So I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing… Skystar says walks up to Pinkie.

Then whispers, "... can make a really big difference!"

Spike firmly stares and bluntly asks,"That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else?"

Suddenly, bubbles begin to come out of the ocean, then multiple. Everyone gasp in surprise to see the ocean bubbling. Suddenly fifteen merponies rise out of the ocean and transform into hippogriffs. Then all of them land on the beach. The one among them is Queen Novo.

Skystar happily cheers, "Mom!"

Skystar runs up to her mom, and gives her a hug. Queen Novo hugs her daughter.

Novo chuckles, "You are so grounded after helping our friends."

Skystar wides her eyes in shock to hear it.

"You want to help us? After what Twilight did?" Aria questions.

"True. But I figured Sun decided to take the blame for her, and Sun told me that if we don't stop the Storm King now, he'll become everyone's problem. Plus she said that is we don't fight then who will. So we decided to join you on the battle for your home. Of course, my daughter beat us to it," Novo explains.

"Yay!" Sonata cheers.

Then Capper says, "All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang?"

Everyone cheer and are ready to fight

"We're coming, Twilight!" Pinkie announces.

Everyone cheer again

As Pinkie says, "As soon as we bake up a plan!"

Back at Canterlot everything is not going well at all. The ponies are either stuck in cages or are forced to do the storm guards bidding with metal muzzles on their mouths, and any kind of material that keeps them from using magic or flying.

In on of the cages, Songbird Serenade is trapped like a bird in a cage. Soon, she begins to sing.

Songbird Serenade:

I am here and I see your pain

Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain

I'm telling you you can not escape

But the stormguard is annoyed with the singing so he shakes the cage to get her to stop.

Still trapped in the cage being taken to the castle, Sun who is now in her human form, and Princess Twilight look to see the sadness the ponies are, and the condition of the city has become Of course, Tempest has both of the princesses in the same cage so both of their magic at the same time.

Tempest has the guards and the chain up ponies brought to the throne room. Both of the princesses are shocked to see the other three are trapped as crystals statues. After the cage has been placed, the guards and the chained ponies leave the throne room. Grubber clothes the door, and lets out a grin and laughter.

Princess Twilight turns to Tempest, and asks, "Tempest, are you sure there isn't a way for you to get out of this deal?"

Tempest simply shakes her head. Princess Twilight sighs in disappointment.

Grubber walks over, and asks, "So whyth are you in that thfrom?"

"Because I want to. I like to change into this form. Plus, I've been used to being a human than a pony, so I change into it when I want to," Sun explains.

"Okay," Grubber answers.

Sun sighs, and worriedly asks, "Tempest, I'm a little worried about this. What if the Storm King doesn't live up to his promise?"

"I'm sure he won't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this. I can't wait to show everyone what I can really do," Tempest says with a grin.

Suddenly, a loud voice says, "Ooh, fascinating!"

That startle the four to turn to see someone at the front door. They know who is there… the Storm King.

The Storm King walks in with a grin on his face, and questions, "What can you really do?"

Then tap his staff on the ground.

Tempest and Grubber gets into their possession.

"Your bidding, of courth, Your Mighty One," Grubber answers as he bows before him.

Then after a few seconds, Grubber quickly runs up to the door and leaves the room. Tempest rolls her eyes in reply.

"Bidding's good. I like bidding!" The Storm King says with a grin, walking to the cage.

He then notices Princess Twilight and Sun inside,

He asks with a confused look, "Um, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Princess of Friendship!" Princess Twilight answers.

Then Sun says, "And I'm the Princess of Harmony!"

The Storm King laughs, and says, "Oh. That's nice. And I do admit, when Tempest told me about a princess that has a different form… I'm quite interested."

Sun mutters, "Is this guy for real?"

He turns to Tempest and demands, "Why is this one still moving?"

"The princesses and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. They won't be a problem," Tempest answers.

"Yeah. So, speaking of problems…" The Storm King says, walking past Tempest and rubs her head.

Then The Storm King continues, "This place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—cute!"

His voice is so loud that Princess Twilight and Sun covers their eyes in reply.

Then he continues in a loud tone, "I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Tempest, because this has gotta be a joke!"

The Storm King turns to the a hole that is right down the middle of the room. With a loud grunt, The Storm King slams the staff into the hole. Suddenly, the staff begins to spread magica around the marking on the floor.

"Huh?" the Storm King questions, and gasp to see the staff performing the magic.

The magic of the staff travels to the princesses. Soon the princesses magic are being pulled to the staff.

Princess Twilight struggles the pain as she screams, "No!"

Soon she and Sun's magic are being pulled into the crystal on the staff. Sun's magic is being pulled from her gem and her body.

The Storm King laughs in triumph, "Check out the light show!"

Soon the magic of the staff if spreading all over Canterlot, sucking all the magic of the ponies who are still imprisoned there.

Soon enough, the Storm King lifts the staff as he says in amazement, "Wow! Wow!"

Princess Twilight and Sun stare still feeling pain from the staff sucking up their magic that they collapsing onto the floor of the cage.

Excited the Storm King shouts, "Let's get this storm started!"

"Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that," The Storm King adds, liking his statement.

Just then, the Storm King light up the staff and…

Boom!

The debris of the castle wall burst out and falls off the balcony. The Storm King has blast Princess Twilight and Sun with the magic that send them on to the balcony, breaking the cage.

"Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate," The Storm King says to himself, impressed by the magic.

Then asks himself as he observes the crystal on the staff, "What else does it do?"

Tempest walks out, and says about the promise, Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me…"

But The Storm King interrupts, "Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on."

The Storm King is about to use the staff that contains the stolen magic. Suddenly, he notices that when he moves the staff he is moving the sun as well.

Amazed by this power, the Storm King says in a loud excited tone, "You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow!"

The Storm King walks towards Princess Twilight and Sun with excitement. Sun protects Princess Twilight in case he is going to attack. But the Storm King walks over them, and head to the end of the balcony.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about! " The Storm King excitedly says.

Princess Twilight and Sun look at Tempest with worried looks. Tempest doesn't say a word, but walks up to the Storm King.

With laughter, the Storm King says, "Ha ha! Time to play!"

The Storm King begins to use the staff to make the sun and moon go back in forth from day to night.

He says as he is having a fun time, "Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset!"

As the Storm King play around, Sun, Princess Twilight, and Tempest helplessly watch the Storm King use the magic to do what he wants.

Princess Twilight whispers to Tempest, "Tempest, don't you think you should do something?"

"Yeah. The Storm King is treating our magic like it's a toy. And he promised you to give you your horn back," Sun whispers back.

"I know, but I think we should wait a little longer," Tempest says. Then looks a little sad.

Princess Twilight and Sun can see that Tempest is not looking happy. They only hope that Tempest can realize the truth that is starting to show.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Battle for Equestria

While the Storm King is having fun with the magic. Capper is delivering a large cake to the castle with the Dazzlings by their side. Of course, they're in their human forms. All four are wearing aprons and chef hats. The cake is light blue and white frosting, ponies in chain, the symbol, and heards. Spike is a decoration from the top and is breathing fire. Rainbow and the others are pretending to be prisoners and are pulling the cakes.

Seeing them, the storm creatures growl and have their shields up.

"Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister 'The Storm King'. I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room," Capper says, holding the paper.

"Yes, and we like to get through in order to deliver it," Adagio adds.

The storm creatures look at Capper, the Dazzlings and the cake. They growl and have their spears up

"All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not gettin' his 'congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies' cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missin' his special dessert. You know what I'm sayin'?" Capper says as he walks away.

Then the four join up with the others. Capper count down with his fingers to zero. And right on cue, the guards move out of the way. Pinkie smile in reply. Capper wink in reply.

Capper walks past the guards as says, "Thank you kindly, fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all."

Soon everyone begin to walk past the guards. Pinkie is still holding a smile. The guards look, and growl in reply.

Applejack whispers to Pinkie, "Pinkie, quit lookin' so happy! Ya ain't foolin' nopony!"

"Oh! Okay!" Pinkie replies, Then makes a sulking look on her face.

The group begin to walks down the street of Canterlot to take the cake to the throne room.

Grubber is at the pie stands as he happily says, "Mmm! Pie!"

Suddenly, he notices the cake

"Oh, hello, cake!" Grubber says.

Grubber drops the pies and runs to the cart.

Once he grabs onto the cart, Grubber happily says, "Ooh! Don't mind if I do!"

He scrapes the frosting off, and eats it.

"Mmm! That's some, like, gourmet ithing!" Grubber says to himself.

Then he noticed an eyeball, and questions, "Who putth eyeballth in filling?"

Just then, the eyeball blinks at him.

Grubber panic, and screams, "Guards!"

But Squabble pulls him in the cake. Sadly, that catches the storm guards attention, and surrounds the group

"Uh-oh. Plan B?" Capper replies.

Then Rainbow shouts, "The jig is up!"

Rainbow kicks the bottom of the cart, and the cake burst all over the place. Celaeno, her crew, and Skystar, Novo, and the fourteen hippogriffs come out of the giant cake.

When they all land on the ground, Celaeno calls out, "Come on!"

"Harr!" Boyle shouts, swatting his hook at the spears.

Skystar and Novo dodge the spears, and grab two of the storm guards. Then throw them on to the other guards for Spike to get away. Squabble puts his inner tube on the storm guard. And Lix picks a storm guard on the butt, causing him to yelp.

Applejack uses her lasso and rope to run around the stormguard and tie him up. Then pills on the rope causing him to fall.

Rarity and Capper trip over the guards with the ribbon, and Rarity uses her magic to tie them up.

"Lovely!" Rarity complements.

Pinkie runs to a storm guard, and presents a present as she shouts, "Surprise!"

Then runs away.

Suddenly, Pinkie jumps out from inside the box, and shouts, "Double surprise!"

Then throws a cupcake at him.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheers as she throws multiple cupcakes at a fast rate, causing her to laugh.

The Dazzlings uses their geodes to pony up, and fight back. Aria uses her star chain to tie up the guards. Sonata uses her water powers to soak them to freeze them in ice. Adagio uses her sonic singing voice to send them flying.

The rest of the hippogriffs guards begin to free the ponies who are trapped in cages and chains.

Fluttershy runs, but the spear slams in front of her, causing her to yelp,

She looks up, and worriedly says, "Ooh!"

Fluttershy looks up to see the Storm guard in front of her.

Fluttershy shyly asks, "You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it?"

The storm guard look at Fluttershy, "Huh?"

Celaeno is fighting off the shoulders by sword fighting them, and hitting them with her pegleg. Rainbow helps her out as well. Then Celaeno uses her sword to hold one off.

Then Celaeno says to the others, "Head for the castle! We'll hold them off!"

"Come on!" Rainbow shouts.

With that the girls, Capper, Spike, and Skystar leave for the castle, except for Fluttershy. She is helping a storm guard talking about his feelings, and he's crying.

"Let it all out," Fluttershy says with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, she hears her friends shouting, "Fluttershy!"

"Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye!" fluttershy apologizes, and leaves off to the castle with her friends.

The storm guards cries as he says, "Goodbye!"

The group begin to run the path up to get to the castle, but the storm guards are on their tails.

Skystar flies behind, and shouts, "Keep going!"

"Shelly? Sheldon?" Skystar says, lifting her shell friends.

She then throws them at the guards. They both end up biting one of the guards on the eyes.

The guards scream, "I can't see!"

The group quickly run to the castle. But the time they reach the castle grounds, there are storm guards.

"Uh-oh," applejack replies.

"This isn't good," Sonata adds.

Capper turns to Spike, and replies, "Hey, ain't you a fire-breathin' dragon?"

Spike turns to Capper with a grin, knowing what Capper means.

With Capper's laughter, he is using Spike like a flamethrower. The storm guards tails get burn, scream, and run away. That makes the group to get closer to the castle.

From the balcony, Tempest, Sun and Princess Twilight look to see what is happening.

Shocked, Tempest asks, "What?! How?!"

Princess Twilight gasp, and smiles to see her friends are here.

Then she happily says, "It's... It's the Magic of…"

But the Storm King cuts in, and says, "Yeah, yeah!"

He then grabs the three and says with sappy tone, "Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh!" and sticks his tongue out.

Sun mutters while rolling her eyes., "Way to ruin the moment."

The Storm King puts them down, and says, "I'm so totally over the cute pony thing."

"This... ends... now!" With that, the Storm King uses the magic of the staff to zap at the sky, making the clouds form.

As Capper uses Spike to fire at the guards, he notices the storm is coming.

"Uh-oh," Capper replies.

Everyone stop in their place to see the thundering sounds. Suddenly a strong wind begins to blow.

Back on the balcony, Sun, Princess Twilight, and Tempest watch as they see the Storm King use his magic.

The Storm King maniacally laughs, and shouts, "Yeah!"

Seeing the storm, Capper shouts, "Move them hooves, ponies!"

Soon everyone begin to run for it. As the castle and the city is being surrounded by a powerful tornado, the storm guard and many object are being caught and swept away by the wind. The gang looks to see the castle is right at the center of the powerful tornado

"You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to break through that wind!" Rainbow says.

Pinkie gasp, and says, "Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash!" as she puts on a helmet with goggles on with a grin on her face.

Back on the balcony of the castle, the Storm King laughs with triumph, seeing the storm he creates surrounds the area.

"Now I truly am the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby!" The Storm King announces, with a strong and loud voice.

Tempest comes up to him, and loudly says through the storm, "Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, now, restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you!" and bows to him

The Storm King laughs, and shouts, "Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?!"

"But... we... we had an agreement!" Tempest replies in shock.

Then the Storm King evilly says to Tempest, "Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do!"

The Storm King uses the staff to blast Tempest, but she is too quick and dodges the attack. Then uses her own magic. When they both combine, it makes an explosion that sends them both back. The Storm King hits the wall and falls forward. Tempest is sends back and almost falls off the balcony, but manages to grab on to the fence.

Both of the princesses gasp in shock to see there are two decisions in hand. Either get the staff, or save Tempest before she is blown away. Tempest tries to hang on to the balcony, but the wind is too strong.

Just as Tempest loses her grip and about to be taken away by the wind, Sun and Princess Twilight grabs Tempest by her off.

Sun screams, "Hold on!"

"Why are you saving me?" Tempest asks.

Princess Twilight smiles, and says, "Because this is what friends do."

Tempest becomes surprised to hear it. Then starts to realize that she may be wrong about friendship. Sun and Princess Twilight pulls Tempest back onto the balcony.

Just then the Storm King comes up to them, and sarcastically says, "Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet!"

With an evil laugh he lights up the staff and points it right the three.

Then he says, "Yeah. See ya!"

Meanwhile, Boyle, Capper and Squabble are going with Pinkie's plan. Squabble has his claws on an explosive trigger. Capper and Boyle are a bit concern about it. Squabble seems eager to do it.

"You sure about this?" Boyle asks

Pinkie shouts, "Just do it! Thank you!"

In a crapped space, Pinkie and the others are inside. Pinkie is excited while the others are scared.

Pinkie cheers, "I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited!"

"I'm not! This is by far the most craziest idea you ever came up with!" Aria answers.

"Why not?" Pinkie asks.

Aria screams, "We in your giant party canon!"

Yes say are… and it's the only way for them to get to the castle and save their friends.

Just then, Squabble pushes down the trigger, and sparks comes out of the box. Then…

Boom!

The party cannon fires the gang in the air. They all scream as they fly through the storm.

Pinkie screams, "Whee!"

They all fly in the air until they reach the castle.

The Storm King laughs as he is ready to use his new powers on Sun, Tempest, and Princess Twilight. But ends up getting hit by the group of friends. The staff ends up getting hit into a glass window.

The girls roll in the castle.

After rolling on to Fluttershy, Pinkie weakly says, "Bull's-eye!"

Sun run up, "Guys!"

Sonata hugs Sun, "We're so glad you're safe.

"Pinkie! You all came back! I'm so sorry! I was wrong to…" Princess Twilight says, and begins to apologize.

But Pinkie hugs her back in remorse, "I'm sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes, but we never should've…"

But before Pinkie can shout, Rainbow shouts, "Uh, make up later! This isn't over!"

The others look to see the staff the Storm King has is beginning to unleash magic. Everyone gasp in shock to see what is happening. The staff's magic is getting out of control. The roof of the castle is collapsing. Tempest tries to run to the staff, but the falling debris of the castle is covering her path. The girls and Spike panic as the castle begins to fall.

Princess Twilight shouts, "I've gotta get control of it!"

"Go! You've got this, Twilight!" Pinkie screams.

But Princess Twilight says, "No. We've got this. Together."

The gang knows that to get the staff is to do it together. Applejack ties her waist around with a rope. Then tie the other end to the rock. Applejack is at the end. Follow by Fluttershy, Rarity, Sonata, Spike, Rainbow, Adagio, Aria, Pinkie. Sun is holding Twilight who is at the end.

Pinkie screams, "Whee!"

Soon, they all take to the sky to form a chain to grab the staff before it destroys the castle.

Just then, the Storm King is able to get out of the debris with a furious look on her face, "The staff belongs to me!"

Sun gasps, "Twilight, he's coming!"

Princess Twilight gasps, and turn to see the Storm King climbing to grab the staff. Twilight and the other others are trying to stay in balance.

The Storm King screams, "No! That's my staff!"

The Storm King continues to climb on the debris and building to get the staff. Princess Twilight reaches out to grab the staff as it continues to explode powerful magic. The pony princess and the Storm King race to grab the staff before it gets way.

The Storm King screams in anger, "Miiiiiine! Mine!"

Suddenly, Applejack ends up getting pulled as she screams, "Whoa!"

"No!" Princess Twilight screams, reaching to the staff.

Princess Twilight grabs it, and the Storm King misses it. But end up crashing through the glass window. The strong wind begins to carry Princess Twilight, but Sun holds on to her around the waist with the staff. Suddenly, Sun is pulled out of her foot.

And the two scream as they are both carried away by the wind along with the Storm King.

Pinkie screams, "Twilight! Sun!"

But by that time, Sun and Princess Twilight are gone

"Nooooooooooo!" Pinkie screams in agony.

Everyone become shocked to see that two of their dear friends are swept away by the powerful storm. Tempest who is able to get past the debris is stunned by the sight, and has seen the whole thing. Soon the girls lower themselves to the ground as the storm begins to disappear.

Once the storm is gone, the sun is beginning to shine from, but the girls and Spike are not feeling bright. Pinkie begins to cry and leans to Applejack who beings to comfort her. Sonata begins to cry as well, and Adagio hugs her.

Suddenly a bright light appears at the clearing sky. Then coming back to the castle, Princess Twilight and Sun, who pony up to her wings, ears, and extended hair are flying back. The staff's crystal is also glowing as they land.

Everyone begins to shout and happily cheer to see their two friends are alright. Soon enough, both of the princesses land back on the balcony ground, and feel a bit dizzy from the tornado.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Group hug!"

Soon the girls and Spike give their princess friends a hug. Both of them sigh in happiness to know they have great friends, and glad to be back with them.

Tempest is watching the group hug from the far. She is in a away… glad to see the girls together and friends. But, she feels that she doesn't have a place here. Tempest decides to make leave the scene.

As Tempest leaves and the group of friends enjoy their hug. The Storm King suddenly appears on the edge of the balcony, and somehow escape being blown by the tornado. Tempest turns and gasp to see the Storm King is back. The Storm King holds the same orb Tempest has used on the princesses, and is going to use it on the two princesses and her friends.

Tempest takes action as she lights up her horn and runs towards the group. Seeing Tempest coming, the girls get in front of Princess Twilight and Son to protect them. But Tempest jumps over them as the Storm King throws the magical orb.

Tempest jumps over the girls and Spike as she screams, "Nooo!"

Once she lands behind them, Tempest is hit by the orb, and the magic begins to turn her to crystal. But she ends up heading towards the Storm King. Stunned, the Storm King is becoming crystal as well. The two go over the balcony as the two have been completely turned to crystal. Then the statue falls off the balcony, and hits the ground… broken into pieces. The Storm King is gone forever.

Tempest however is still over the balcony, levitated by magic. She is then being pulled back on the balcony that Sun is able to use. Sun then uses the staff to slowly put Tempest back on the balcony floor, safe and sound.

"Whoa! I can't believe she did that!" Rainbow says, looking surprised.

"We can," Princess Twilight says.

Then Applejack asks, looking at Sun, "Land sakes, how did you know how to use a staff like that?"

"It's kind of a long story," Sun answers.

Sun then uses the staff to reverse the orb's effect on Tempest. Tempest gasp and begins to move as the spell has been broken. Tempest looks to see the girls and Spike looking at her with Sun holding the staff. Princess Twilight and Sun, who is holding the staff is in front of the group. Tempest calms down, and look at them not saying a word.

Fluttershy asks, "Now what?"

The girls look at each other, unsure what to do with the situation. Sun and Princess Twilight look at their friends, then look at Tempest.

With a calm smile, Tempest answers, "Now... we fix everything."

Tempest walks inside the castle throne room, Sun, Princess Twilight, and the others follow her.

Tempest then places the staff into the hole with the crystal in the hole. Soon, the magic begins to flow out of the crystal of the staff and back to where to Equestria and the princesses. First Cadence is back to normal. Then Princess Luna gasp for air as she is change back as well. Finally, Princess Celestia is back to normal

Cadence happily cheers, "Twilight!"

"Sun!" Celestia happily says.

"Princesses!" Princess Twilight happily cheers.

Soon, all five princesses and the others join together for a group hug as the Canterlot Castle is being fixed up by the magic in the staff. The magic begins to flow all across Canterlot Castle and the city. All the magic is being returned to everypony in Canterlot. Even Derpy is reverted back to normal. Equestria is saved. The Storm King is gone. Finally, once again, the Magic of Friendship is what saved the day


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ending to a Friendship Story

After days of refixing the Festival of Friendship, everypony from all over Equestria, and creatures from other cities join in for the celebration

Spike is wearing sunglasses and is holding a microphone.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, get ready for a little…" spike announces through the microphone, slide on the floor and stands up.

Then with light shining on the stage, Spike happily announces, "Songbird Serenade!"

Songbird Serenade spread her wings revealing herself as the crowd cheer for her.

Songbird loudly announces, "And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight, Princess Sun, and all of their friends!"

Everyone begin to clap and cheer with smiles on their faces.

A stallion shouts, "All right! Way to go, guys!"

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" Bulk shouts, strong and loud.

Just then, the light dim, and Songbird has her tail facing the audience.

Songbird Serenade:

I know you, you're a special one

She then turns around to face the audience.

Songbird Serenade:

Some see crazy where I see love

Songbird begins to walk on the stage.

Songbird Serenade:

You fall so low but shoot so high

Big dreamers shoot for open sky

Just then, the light turn on with multiple colors and six ponies with her hair style and colors dance on the stage as Songbird slowly opens her wing one at a time to the music.

Songbird Serenade:

So much life in those open eyes

So much depth, you look for the light

Celaeno and Rainbow give each other hoof/claw bump.

Rarity makes a black cape with matching top hat.

"Ooh!" Capper says, pleased with the work

Rarity puts the hat on, and says, "And perfection!"

Songbird Serenade:

But when your wounds open, you will cry

Pinkie, Sonata, and Pinkie laugh together with smiles on their faces. Skystar turns to see her mother, Queen Novo walking towards them.

Songbird Serenade:

You'll cry out now and you'll question why

Skystar happily says, "Hi mom!"

Skystar and Novo hug each other.

With a grin, Novo says, "You are still so grounded. Then laughs as Skystar opens her eyes in shock.

Songbird Serenade:

I can see a rainbow

A platform of hearts rise up with Songbird on it, and is on a perch. The dancer continues to dance as ponies carrying different color banners flying by.

Songbird Serenade:

In your tears as they fall on down

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

Songbird Serenade flies up in the air as sparkles follows behind. Soon, Songbird begins to fly over the audience.

Songbird Serenade:

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as the sun comes out

As the sun comes out

Songbird then flies close to where sun and Princess Twilight are. Then flies away. The two look to see the singer flying around, but something catch their attention. Far behind the crowd is Tempest, she stares at the crowd as everypony else listen to the music. Then walks away a little.

Tempest looks at the night sky and the celebration. Princess Twilight lands on the ground by her while Sun walks to her on her human legs.

Tempest speaks up, "Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party."

"Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier," Princess Twilight says.

Tempest is surprised to hear Princess Twilight saying that.

But Tempest nervously says, looking at her horn, "But, um... my horn."

Princess Twilight calmly says, "You know."

Tempest shuts her eyes, and slowly turns to the princesses.

"Your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to," Princess Twilight complements.

Sun smiles, and says, "She's right, it's not the horn that makes the pony. After all, you were able to do many things with and without it."

Tempest smiles, and says, "I did tell you two I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right?"

"I did remember," Sun answers.

Tempest walks ahead of the two, then lights up her horn. She then releases her magic sparks up into the sky. Just then, they exploded into a ball of magical sparks and changes colors.

Songbird Serenade:

I can see a rainbow

In your tears as they fall on down

Then the magic zooms across the sky, exploding to different colors at different locations.

Songbird Serenade:

I can see your soul grow

Through the pain as they hit the ground

The three smile too see the magical fireworks. Tempest is feeling a bit blush, but is happy all the same.

Pinkie comes up from the audience, and happily says, "Nice touch, Tempest!"

"Actually, that's not my real name," Tempest admits.

Happily curious, Pinkie comes up to Tempest, and asks, "Oooh! What is it?!"

Tempest is rather embarrassed about it.

Sonata happily urge, "Come on girl, spill it!"

"I'm curious to know what it is too," Adagio adds.

The girls lean close to Tempest waiting for an answers.

Tempest then whispers to Pinkie, "It's Fizzlepop Berrytwist."

Pinkie gasp with a big smile and stars coming from her eyes.

Pinkie wrap Tempest with her hooves, and happily shouts to the world, "Okay! That is the most awesome name ever!"

Soon the girls start laughing.

Sun voice narrates, "After the party, Tempest and Grubber decided to spread the news about the Storm King's defeat to everyone so no one will live in fear. Everything return to normal in a magical way. And I'm happy to say that the Magic of Friendship is what happend us in the end."

In the living room at Sun's house having some lunch, the human version of the mane six, Wire Wolf, Screwball, and baby Regana clap as sun and the Dazzlings finish the story.

"Great story sis," Screwball complements.

"I like the part when you guys fight alongside with pirates," Rainbow says.

"I like all the music you guys sang," Pinkie adds.

"I definitely like to go underwater as a mermaid. I definitely like to know what it's like to have shimmering fins," Rarity says.

"I like to study marine biology without having to go up to the surface and being a mermaid," Twilight says.

"And see the sea creatures," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

Wire Wolf says, "I have to admit, you and your friends from both worlds have a lot adventures."

"We sure do. And that's just one of the many stories we have," Applejack says.

Twilight asks, "Just curious, is Queen Novo still… a little upset with the other me?"

"Nah. she's over it now. In fact, she allowed all of us to come back anytime. But first, they want to fix up their city after being gone for so long," Aria answers.

Sonata wonders, "I wonder if there's a Queen Novo and Princess Skystar in this world."

"Probably, but they might not be royalty in this world," Adagio answers.

Pinkie sadly says, "I kind of feel bad for Tempest. Losing friends is no fun."

"Yeah. But we agreed to be her friends, and we hope she'll come back for a visit," Sun says.

Then Screwball asks, "Think we can hear another story. I want to hear about the time you had to battle the Pony of Shadows."

Sun giggles, "Again?"

"What? I like that story," Screwball replies.

Suddenly, Pinkie points at the window, "Look! The rain has stopped!"

The gang look out the window to see the rain has stopped, and it's sunny outside.

"Wow! It has stopped raining!" Rainbow surprisingly says.

"And it took a day long story to pass the time," Applejack replies.

Then Screwball asks, "Can we still hear the story?"

"I think it's a good idea. After days of raining, the place is soak and wet," Twilight say.

"I'm alright with another story," Wire Wolf replies.

"Us too," Everyone reply.

Sun giggles, "Alright, I can tell you another story."

Then she begins to tell the story, "On a hot day in Canterlot City…"


End file.
